The Avatar Saga: Love Never Forgotten
by AvatarBeau96
Summary: This is Part 2 of my saga, starting with Avatar: The Next Move. 4 years after Aang's mind has been erased he thinks he is a Fire Nation College Student. When Katara finds him after years of searching, will he remember her, or the love they Share?
1. Prologue: Surrendering For A Loved One

**I do not own Avatar, sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Surrendering For A Loved One**

**_Three Days Later..._**

* * *

><p>Aang was chained up by his arms and legs between two pillars, decorated with Golden Dragons wrapping around it. His shredded clothes hung loosely from his body. His head was down so that his chin nearly touched his chest. His breathing was ragged and stomach growling and throat quenching of thirst. The only people who came in the Room was Captain Xu and one of his guards to interrogate him. The guard had slashed his back with fire whips, trying to make him cooperate. He had four long scars travel around his back, beginning to get infected. Aang heard the door open and lifted his head up to see a figure in the shadows.<p>

Aang stared at the figure, trying to make out who it was, "What do you want? I told you I won't cooperate, you can whip me however many times you want, I won't help the Fire Nation." he told the figure.

"I suggest you Cooperate, Avatar." the figure said as they walked out the shadows.

Aang's eyes widened as Azula walked out of the shadows, "Azula." he growled, his eyes filled with anger. He showed anger but was scared on the inside. His helpless body stood in front of the worlds most powerful Firebender.

"Yes, young Avatar. Now, will you agree to cooperate, or not?" She asked him.

He growled, You're sick and twisted Azula! I will never agree to help you, I won't turn my back on the world." he shouted.

"I was hoping you'd say that" she said as she motioned the guards to approach.

"Let me go!" shouted a familiar voice.

"No." he whispered to himself, already trying to broke free of the chains.

Two guards walked in, having a difficult time as Katara fought between every step, she was swing her legs back and forth, trying to kick the guards and swinging her fists violently. Her clothes were torn, and her hair was all messy, as if she had a boar-q-pine in her hair.

"She is quite beautiful for a filthy peasant, isn't she Avatar?" Azula asked. Katara whipped her head aside to see Aang chained up.

"Aang!" she cried out, water filling her eyes. Azula walked over to her and put her arm around Katara's neck.

Aang couldn't believe she was here. _I heard the guards say that they escaped on Appa, how could she be here?_

Azula made a small blue flame form in her fingertips, "Such a beautiful face, It would be sad to see it get burned." Azula threatened.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH HER" Aang shouted, struggling more than ever to break free.

Azula ignored his pleas as she began moving her fingers closer to Katara's face. It was just millimeters away when Aang finally spoke up.

"STOP! ALRIGHT, I'LL COOPERATE. JUST DON'T HURT HER!" Aang yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Now, wasn't that easy." Azula said, she let go of Katara's neck as the guards grabbed her again.

"AANG DON'T DO THIS, I LOVE YOU!" she told him, struggling more than ever to break free of the guards grips, she was able to punch one in the face and tried to break free of the other guard's grasp when another guard grabbed her arm and twisted it, nearly breaking it. Katara screamed and began to cry.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER" Aang shouted, struggling to break free. He finally stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Azula was using a fire whip on him. She whipped him four times before she finally stopped.

Aang looked straight into Katara's eyes, "I know you do Katara, and that's why I'm doing this, I can't let you get hurt." he confessed.

Azula looked at Katara, "You should be thanking your boyfriend, thanks to him, you will live to see the rest of your life."

She looked at Aang in the eyes as she was dragged out of the room, her Fiance, her soul mate, her one true love, was now in the hands of Azula's twisted mind. The door shut right as she was dragged out of the room, she stopped struggling as she was thrown back into her prison cell. The guards walked back to the room where Aang was being held.

* * *

><p>A Dai Li Agent walked up to Azula, as she exchanged a glance at him, "How long will it take to erase his mind Ryu?" she asked the Agent.<p>

"Considering we have to erase about sixteen years worth of memories, I would say it will take about six months." Ryu answered.

Azula nodded, "And how long to re-program the Avatar?" she asked

"To re-program him to think he's fire nation and teach him firebending, instead of his Nature Element, it could take up to two years to re-program him to think he's Fire Nation and teach him all our customs. And the other year will be used programming him to know all sorts of firebending techniques. It is a very hard process, to erase sixteen years of memories." he finished.

"What about the Water Tribe girl? Could she be useful In speeding up the process?" Azula asked.

"No, to be safe, I wouldn't suggest it. At most it could help him remember faster, thus, slowing down our progress."

"Alright, once we have erased his memory and programmed him to think he's Fire Nation, how long until we can tell him he is a Fire Avatar?"

"To be safe, I would say after four years of thinking he was born Fire Nation, we should be able to tell him he's the Avatar and teach him the other two elements." Ryu finished.

"Excellent. We have such a marvelous plan this time. It took three years of planning, but it finally paid off." Azula finished. She walked out of the room and slowed down briefly to whisper to the guards, "Kill the water tribe girl."

**_Four Hours Later..._**

* * *

><p>Katara awoke slowly, having a large headache. She sat up to see Iroh, Zuko, Sokka, Hakoda, and Toph all sitting on Appa's saddle.<p>

Zuko jumped up, "Katara, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

Sokka then crawled over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yea, I...I think I am." She looked around the saddle, "Hey, where's Aang!" she asked.

Zuko, Sokka, Iroh, and Toph all shook their heads. Then Iroh spoke up, "We couldn't get to him Katara. I am sorry, I was only able to get Zuko, Sokka, and Toph free, then Azula's guards ambushed us, we barely got out alive." he told her.

"How did you even get here Iroh?" she asked.

"I got there only moments before they were going to kill you all, I had to free you all, and by the time I made it to Aang's cell, we were ambushed. We had to leave immediately, or we would all die." he told her

"We have to go back, their torturing him!" Katara shouted.

"Katara, we can't go back, not in the condition we're in. We tried our best to get to him, plus we had to carry you most of the way since the guards had knocked you out in your sleep." Zuko explained.

"Shut up Zuko! You probably enjoyed seeing Aang in chains! They're torturing him and it's all cause of me!" she shouted, rolling up into a ball and crying. "I'm sorry Zuko, it's just...I already miss him." she explained.

"Its okay Katara, we're sorry we couldn't free him, it took us forever just to find his cell." Hakoda explained.

Katara moved to the far side of the saddle as she cried herself to sleep, while everyone moved back to their original positions.

"We are gonna go back to Gaoling, atleast until we are ready to find Aang." Sokka told Toph.

Toph nodded, "I'm sure my parents won't mind letting you guys stay for a few months." she explained.

Hakoda looked over at Katara, who was still sobbing. He couldn't help but want to go over their and try to calm her down, but he figured it was best not to.

**Katara cried Every Moment she though of him,**

**Her one True Love was now in Azula's Hands**

**And She wasn't able to help him.**

**Katara swore to herself:**

**"_I will Find Aang!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is the Epilogue to my last story, but that was the point. This story is the continuing plot of "Avatar: The Next Move" written by me as well, so read it first before reading this. As always please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Finding A Loved One

**Ages: Aang: 19, Katara: 21, Sokka: 22, Zuko: 23, Toph: 18, Hakoda: Don't know**

* * *

><p><strong>Finding A Loved One<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Years Later...<strong>_

Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, and Hakoda were flying on Appa towards a small forest to set up camp. They had been flying for a day now and had made their way to a small island in the Fire Nation.

"We'll need to land soon, Appa's getting tired and we need to get supplies soon." called Zuko as he guided Appa to a nearby forest. The bison landed softly in the middle of a small forest near a Fire Nation Town.

They had been searching for Aang for three years now. After the gang had healed and trained for a few months, they made their way to the Fire Nation looking for him. They were all shocked at how much Azula had changed the Nation, and she had started the war again, though everyone knew that it wasn't Zuko's fault. They had wandered through every small town, and the entire Nation now thought that the Avatar was dead, considering no one ever saw a bald headed monk ever again. Though, the gang knew Aang wasn't dead. Katara _knew_ Aang wasn't dead.

"Alright, so Katara you wanna come with us to the Market?" Sokka asked as he climbed off Appa.

Katara shook her head, "No, I'll just stay here and set up camp." she told them depressingly.

Sokka shrugged, "Alright, see ya later." he said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Katara called after him, "Make sure to get some vegetables and fruit." she told them. Sokka nodded and continued walking.

Hakoda stayed and walked over to her, "Katara, Do you really think we're gonna find him here? It's been three years." he told her.

"No, but when we do find him he's going to be hungry," she began her eyes beginning to water, "And I doubt the Fire Nation cares that he's a vegetarian!" she shouted as she began to burst in tears. Hakoda pulled her into a hug, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Katara, we will find him, I promise. He's a strong guy, and no matter what they've done to him, nothing could stop him from loving you." Hakoda assured her.

"It was all my fault, if I could have just broken free from the guards I could have broken the chains and helped him escape." she told herself, crying more.

"It wasn't your fault, you were injured. We all were, there was nothing we could do. We tried to find him, but we were outnumbered, and outmatched." he told her. She put two fingers on the Betrothal Necklace that Aang made her.

Then Hakoda remembered what day it was, "Oh yeah, its the Anniversary isn't it?"

Her eyes continued watering more, "Yes, its been four years since he proposed. We were supposed to be married by now, but because of Azula we couldn't save him. Because of me..."

"Katara!" A voice called out. Hakoda lifted his head up to see a breathless Toph, Sokka, and Zuko, their eyes wide with excitement.

Zuko tried to regain his breath, "Katara...we think...we found...Aang." he finally said.

"YOU WHAT!" she shouted running towards them, "WHERE? TELL ME WHERE HE IS! she ordered.

* * *

><p>Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Hakoda were all in their Fire Nation disguises, walking through some bushes as they squatted down behind a large bush.<p>

Zuko looked over to Katara, "No matter what, we have to be quiet, we have no idea what he's like now." he explained. Katara nodded in agreement, as she turned to look at a Fire Nation College Courtyard. They were staring at a Courtyard of a College, watching some firebending training from the looks of it. Katara scanned the Area for an eighteen or nineteen year old bald monk with an Arrow on his head. Katara was unable to find him, she shot her head towards Zuko.

"I thought you said you found him!" she whispered aggressively. Katara continued scanning the area, looking for a kid with an blue arrow on his head atleast.

Toph scooted over to Katara, "He's over there. I can tell, I can feel his little twinkle-toes anywhere." she teased as she pointed out a handsome nineteen year old boy with short black hair, wearing a normal Fire Nation Student Uniform, with a sash over his forehead, he was sitting on a rock, moving a small fire ball up and down with his fingertips. He looked like he had been working out considering his abs pressed against his Torso. He was wearing a uniform similar to the one he wore when he had accidentally enrolled in a Fire Nation school when they had that dance party in a cave.

"Uhhh Toph, are you sure that's Aang? It looks nothing like him." She asked her, unconvinced.

"Alright Sweetness, just cause I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't recognize his footsteps." she assured her.

"Alright, so who's next?" a boy asked, standing as if he was untouchable.

The handsome boy began walking towards the the challenger, "I am." he said with a menacing look on his face.

"My spirits, The Tattoo boy actually fights?" the boy smirked.

"My name is Aang, you should know that by now Sozin, or are you still all muscles and no brains?" Aang smirked.

Katara's eyes widened, _It really is him! But, why is he so different, and why is he living in the fire nation?_ She couldn't believe they finally found him, after four years of searching, they finally found her one true love.

Sozin growled, "So are you actually gonna fight? Or are you gonna find an excuse to chicken out as always?" the boy smirked,

Aang had a menacing look on his face, "You're On." he told Sozin.

They took bending stances, ready to throw the first blow. Aang put is hand out, asking for him to throw the first blow. Sozin shot a fire ball towards Aang, who jumped up and kicked a wave of fire towards Sozin. Sozin's eyes widened as he threw he arms up to block the fire. As Aang came down, he punched the ground, launching a circular wave of fire all around him. The crowd moved back to prevent getting burned. Sozin brought a flame in front of him the block the fire's path. Sozin then began launching jabs fiercely towards Aang.

Zuko rolled his eyes at Sozin, "This kid thinks he's a great firebender? All he's doing is the basics. Fire jabs and kicking fire waves. It's all in the basics. Aang is just going easy on the kid, I can tell." Zuko said, just as Katara put her hand in front of his mouth.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to watch" she told him, looking back over to Aang.

Aang made a fire wall, which absorbed Sozin's fire jabs. Once Sozin was beginning to run out of breath, Aang made his move. Aang then launched the wall towards Sozin, who tried to block the wall, but ended up getting thrown to the ground. Aang jumped up towards Sozin, launching a single fire jab, which missed Sozin's head by an inch.

"I thought you said you were a master?" Aang smirked, walking away as everyone cheered at him.

Zuko's eyes widened in astonishment, "Did you see what he just did? He just basically used everything he's ever learned, all the styles." Zuko exclaimed

"I know, he evaded the attacks just as the Airbenders do, he made his defense become his offense, he waited and listened to strike, and he used breathing to control his attacks!" explained Katara. "We have to figure out what happened to him." Katara told them.

"Yea but how are we going to do that? Its not like the Fire Nation is just going to let a Water Tribe citizen enter a Fire Nation College and take one of their students." Sokka began, "What are you gonna do, enroll in the school and get to know Aang and make him trust you?" Sokka said sarcastically.

Katara smiled at him, as she looked right into his eyes. "Oh no, you aren't thinking of-"Sokka began before Katara cut him off.

"Yes I am thinking of doing that, and I will." she assured him.

They watched as a boy ran up to Aang, "Dude, how come you always fight like that, yet you never want to fight?" the boy asked Aang.

He shrugged, "I don't know Haru, I seriously don't know. I'm not a fighter you know that, but when someone needs to be taught a lesson, you know I'm always there." he explained.

Haru laughed, "Yea, and your birthday is in a few weeks, you're turning 20 years old, and yet you still don't have a girlfriend." Haru teased.

Aang deadpanned, "I told you Haru. You know how I don't know what happened in my life before four years ago. But, I just can't get this feeling out of my head. It just feels like I left someone behind, someone that played a key part in my life." he explained.

Katara's eyes widened, "He remembers me." she exclaimed.

Hakoda put a hand on her shoulder, "Not exactly, he just remembers his feeling for you." he explained.

Haru looked at him, "Yea, but that was four years ago. I'm sure they moved on, and you should too." he told him.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Come on, lets get back to class before 'Master Sozin' tries to 'teach me another lesson'." Aang and Haru laughed as they entered the school.

Katara looked over to Sokka with a serious look on her face, "Sokka, I'm going to School."

**Katara had Found Aang **

**After Four Years Of Searching**

**Katara Never Gave Up, and **

**Inside she was screaming,**

**"_I Have Found Aang!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter, please read and review. As I have said before, this story is Part Two Of my Original Story "Avatar: The Next Move"<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Aang

**Meeting Aang**

_**The Next Day...**_

* * *

><p>Katara was in her tent getting dressed for the day. She had put on her Fire Nation Clothing and put her hair in the same style she did when they hid in the Fire Nation seven years ago. Katara was brushing her hair, when she noticed she forgot to take off her betrothal necklace. Her eyes began to water, she decided not to take it off, but instead put her Fire Nation Necklace over it. She swore to herself when they captured Aang that she would never take it off, no matter what. She had finally found her true love, though he didn't remember anything from his life before when he was captured. Sokka walked into Katara's tent as she was finishing brushing her hair. Sokka looked at her for a few moments before he spoke up.<p>

"Katara, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" he asked.

Katara shot her head towards him, with an angry expression, "How would you feel if you hadn't seen Suki for four years, and found out her mind was erased so that she didn't remember you?" Katara began, "You would probably want to meet with her and find out how she's changed and try to get her to remember you wouldn't you?" she explained.

Sokka sighed, "I know, I just hope you know what you're doing." he said, right before he walked out of the tent. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and continued brushing her hair. She wanted to look nice for Aang, even though he most likely wouldn't remember her right away. She was going to go to the school, and enroll as a Fire Nation colonial. Then she would hang out with Aang and figure out as much as she could about him, atleast as much about him as he is now. Katara walked out of tent and began walking towards the school.

"Wait!" Hakoda called from behind her. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Have a good day at school." he said sarcastically, "Wow, never thought I'd say that again." They laughed and Sokka came up and gave her a hug as well.

"Hopefully twinkle-toes will remember you." Toph joked.

Zuko walked up to Katara, "Katara...I hope you find the man you love." he said. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Zuko." she said before she broke away. "You don't know how much I have to thank you guys for finding him. I'll make it up to you all, I promise." she assured them.

Zuko wished Mai was here. Mai was badly injured by Azula's strike so she couldn't fight anymore, and they were living in Ba Sing Se with Iroh in his Apartment. Mai knew Zuko had to go help Aang, but she wished she could have gone with him to help, but because of Azula's strike in her arm, she couldn't use her daggers anymore.

"I'll be back later." Katara said as she walked to the school.

* * *

><p>The School was the same as any other school. They had mats to sit on in front of desks that were about one foot tall. The room was decorated with Fire Nation insignias and A large painting of Fire Lord Azula. It was decorated with Golden Dragons all over the walls. Aang was talking to Haru about firebending techniques when Katara walked in. Aang turned to look at her and froze up, marveling her beauty.<p>

Haru was looking at Aang with a confused look, "Aang, you alright buddy? Aang?"

Aang turned to look at Haru, "Who is she?" he asked

Haru shrugged, "Don't know, never seen her before." he told him

Katara walked over and sat down behind Aang, she tried not to make eye contact with him, but couldn't help but look at him. Katara couldn't help but blush when she heard him talk about her.

"Dude, I can't explain it but I feel like I've see her before." Aang said to Haru.

Haru looked over at Katara, "I've never seen her, maybe you knew her before you had amnesia?" he guessed

Aang couldn't stop staring at her, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Go get him tiger-dillo." Haru teased.

Aang chuckled, "Shut up." he playfully punched Haru in the arm.

Aang walked toward Katara and sat down beside her, "Hi, I'm Aang." he said lamely.

Katara looked at him and tried not to blush, "I'm Katara." she said.

"Katara? That's a beautiful name." he said,

Katara blushed, "Thanks, Aang."

"No problem. So did you just move into town?"

"Yea, I used to live in one of the Fire Nation Colonies." she lied.

"Wow, so did you ever see any earthbending?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yea, more than you know." she replied.

"Cool, I've always wanted to see other kinds of bending. Especially airbending, though I'm not sure why, I heard the Air Nomads were destroyed about a century ago." he confessed.

"So whats your favorite element?" she asked him.

"I don't know, its a mix between water and air. Fire is too destructive and earth is too stubborn."

Katara's eyes widened a small bit, "Hey, wanna hang out after school today?" she asked.

Aang smiled, "Sure, I'll meet you in the courtyard after class."

Mrs. Kwan comes into the class and sits at her desk. "Good Morning Class. Recite The Fire Nation Oath."

Aang, Katara, and the rest of the Class turned around to face the painting of Fire Lord Azula, as they recited the Fire Nation Oath.

"_My Life I Give To My Country. With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Azula and Our Forefathers Before Him. With My mind I seek ways to better my country. And with my feet May Our March Of Civilization Continue."_

The night before Katara came to school Zuko helped Katara memorize the Fire Nation Oath so she wouldn't be suspected.

"Today we will be learning about Fire Lord Zuko's Failures to control our Great Nation." The teacher announced. Katara saw Aang deadpan. _Maybe he remembers Zuko_

"Turn to Page 365." she told the class. "Now, Fire Lord Zuko was one of our worst Fire Lords the nation ever had. After the Earth Kingdom invaded the Royal Palace, Fire Lord Zuko surrendered, to where Fire Lord Azula had to take care of the Earthbenders herself. Fire Lord Azula used strategic firebending to stop the Earth Kingdom invasion, which is why she was given the throne while Fire Lord Zuko abandoned his Nation."

Katara jumped out of her seat, "Fire Lord Zuko didn't surrender! And the Earth Kingdom Didn't attack! It was Azula and her Dai Li Agents! She attacked Fire Lord Zuko and took him captive!." she shouted.

Aang looked at her as if she was insane. "Katara, I don't know what they told you in the colonies, But Zuko was a traitor, especially seven years ago when he betrayed his nation and Attempted to kill Fire Lord Ozai. In fact, I heard he tried to kill Fire Lord Azula. Its all in the History Book."

Katara sighed and sat back down. "Sorry, that's just what I was told in the colonies."

Mrs. Kwan nodded, "It has been said that the colonies don't offer proper teaching services. But another outburst like that and we'll have to suspend you." the teacher told her firmly.

Katara nodded and continued listening to the lies, she struggled not to create another outburst. Then they started talking about how the Avatar was killed for trying to take Over Ba Sing Se, after that Katara couldn't tell how much longer she could listen to the lies.

* * *

><p>"And that is how Fire Lord Azula saved Ba Sing Se, and offered her services to the Earth Kingdom." the bell then rang, indicating that class was over. Katara grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, along with the rest of the students. Aang watched as she left without him, he began to think that he made a mistake by correcting her when she made such a fuss about Zuko, it was as if she knew him.<p>

Aang followed after her, "Katara wait!"

She turned to see him following her, she turned away from him. _What did they do to him? And this Nation? They filled it with lies, that's what._

She turned back around, "Yeah Aang?"

He stopped in front of her, "I thought we were going to hang out?"

Haru walked up to Aang, not knowing he had plans. "Hey Aang. Are we still gonna go practice today?"

Aang looked at Haru, "Sorry man, I asked Katara is she wanted to hang out today. No hard feelings right." Aang smiled.

Then Haru smiled, "Ohhhh I get it, alright I'll see ya later."

Katara wondered what Haru thought Aang meant, but she brushed the thought away. "Hey Aang, you said you like to see the other elements right?"

Aang looked at her confused, "Yea? What about it?"

"Follow me." Katara grabbed his hand and they began running into the forest. Aang blushed, loving the feeling of her soft skin in his hand.

They ran through the forest for about ten minutes. They made their way towards a lake. Katara let go of his hand when they got there.

"So what are we doing here Katara?" he asked her.

"I wanna show you something." Katara walked over to the lake, as she began stripping into her swimming gear, ignoring the boy staring at her. She walked into the water until she was waist deep in it.

"You coming?" she teased.

Aang blushed, "Oh...um...me...in there...with you?" he said lamely.

Katara laughed, "Yea, you think I got cuties or something?" she teased.

"No, its just...Nevermind" he blushed as he began stripping to his underwear, and jumped into the water.

Katara couldn't help but blush as she saw his strong arms and abs. He had changed a lot in four years, but hopefully not _too_ much.

Katara laughed, watching him keep his distance from her, "Come on, get over here. I won't bite." she teased, laughing.

Aang blushed. _She's so beautiful, and she's already letting me swim with her. But something is familiar about her? _Aang couldn't get these thoughts out of his head, as he began swimming towards her.

Aang looked around confused, "So, what did you wanna show me?" he asked.

"This." Katara began bending the water, she twirled it around her head and gently flowed it back into the water.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed, "You're not from the Colonies are you?"

"No Aang. But don't tell anyone."

Aang moved his fingers around his lips "My lips are sealed." he assured her.

"YOUR WATERBENDING IN FRONT OF HIM!" A voice shouted.

Aang looked to his right to see Zuko. Aang's eyes filled with Anger as he began launching fire jabs at Zuko.

"Woah, Aang! What are you doing!" Zuko shouted, dodging the fire.

"Aang stop!" Katara told him.

"Why should I, You Hate Him! I hate Him! HE HELPED KILL ME!" he shouted as he tackled Zuko.

"No I don't he's my friend! He's your friend!" she shouted.

Aang looked at her in confusion, "But he stole your necklace, and helped Azula shoot me with lightning!" Aang shouted.

"Katara get him off me!" Zuko shouted.

Katara shut her eyes as she bended a water whip and grabbed Aang and threw him in the water. "I'm sorry Aang."

Zuko got up, rubbing his arms from where Aang grabbed him.

Aang swam out of the water, coughing, "What happened?" he asked, dazed.

Katara hesitated, "You tried doing a canonball and hit the water a little too hard." she lied.

Aang rubbed his eyes, "Zuko, go hide before he sees you again." Katara whispered loudly.

Zuko ran off and hid behind a rock, as Aang's vision finally cleared up.

"Oh, ha. I did that once actually." he laughed. "So what now?" he asked

Katara shrugged, "I don't know." She wanted to go over there and kiss him, but because of his memory lost he probably wouldn't appreciate it.

"So what are you doing in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked.

Katara looked up at him, "What?"

"I asked, what is a waterbender doing in the Fire Nation?"

Katara deadpanned and looked back up at him, "I'm looking for a Friend. He was taken by the Fire Nation." she looked into his eyes as she said this

"Oh, I hope you find them."

"I did." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, I should be getting home now." Aang said, walking towards shore. He put his clothes back on, "So will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely." she assured him.

"Great see ya tomorrow." he said, walking out of the woods.

"Bye Aang." she called after him. She walked back to the shore and put her clothes back on after waterbending all the water off of her. She watched him leave. She smiled and walked back to camp.

**Katara had found Aang, and realized he hadn't**

**Changed much since she last saw him,**

**Only one thing bothered her,**

"_**Does he Still Love Me?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like the plot so far, please review and blah-blah-blah.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Vague Memories

**Vague Memories**

_**The Next Day...**_

* * *

><p>Katara was getting ready for school again, she was brushing her hair, smiling at herself in a small mirror. She found Aang, and he hasn't changed much, with the exception of believing he was born in the Fire Nation, and that he believes everything he has been told in the last four years. Katara finished putting on her uniform as Zuko walked into the tent.<p>

She glanced at him, "Hey Zuko. You need something?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" Katara asked,

"Well yesterday. It was as if he only remembered me from before the end of the war, like he still hated me." Zuko said, looking to the ground.

Katara got up and walked over to him, "Zuko, I'm sure he doesn't still hate you. He's just having vague memories." she began, "He doesn't remember me much, except that he has a crush on me. He's just biting off more than he can chew ok." she assured him.

"Oh ok. I just hope you're right." he began to walk out when he thought of something, "Katara, do you still have mixed feeling about me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, do you sometimes think that I'll turn on you or something?" he asked.

"No Zuko. You proved that you changed when you helped Aang with his firebending, and when you helped me and Sokka."

Katara looked at Zuko, who had a smile on his face, "I got to go ok. I can't be late for school." she told him.

"Alright, see ya later. Make sure he don't rat you out." he joked.

Katara smiled and walked towards the school. She got to school sooner than expected, and saw Aang sitting on a rock in the courtyard. Katara looked at him and waved. He didn't look at her, continuing to twirl a wave of fire around his wrist. Katara walked over to him, she sat next to him on the rock.

"Hey, you alright." she asked him, scooting closer.

"Katara, I tackled him didn't I?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Who? What are you talking about?" she asked

"Your friend, I can't remember his name, but I tackled him yesterday didn't I?"

"No, it wasn't your fault." she assured him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "So, you always at school early?"

"No," she blushed, "Atleast, not normally." she told him

"Oh, so you wanna hang out after school again today?" he asked.

"Sure, wanna go back to the lake?"

"Ok. Also, I was wondering, do you wanna come to my birthday party next week?" he asked her, noticing how stupid he sounded.

"I'd love to, how old are you turning?"

"I'm turning twenty. Kind of stupid having a birthday party, but hey, beggars can't be choosers." he said.

"Yep. So, what do you do when you get to school early?" she asked him

He shrugged, "Usually I practice my bending. Nothing major, just a couple fire jabs and fire kicks, just the basics." he explained.

"So, why aren't you practicing right now?"

"Cause I don't want you to get hurt. Like I said, I'm usually the first one at school" he explained.

She blushed, "Oh, well I don't mind. I'll keep my distance."

Aang shrugged, "Alright." he got up and walked to the middle of the courtyard. He took his bending stance and began launching fire jabs. Sending small balls of fire around him.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Kwan came into class, and sat at her desk. "Good Morning Class. Recite the Fire Nation Oath."<p>

Everyone stood up and faced the painting of Azula, bowing, as they recited the oath

"_My Life I Give To My Country. With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Azula and Our Forefathers Before Him. With My mind I seek ways to better my country. And with my feet May Our March Of Civilization Continue."_

They all sat back down, "Today class, we will learn about how Fire Lord Sozin protected the Earth Kingdom 107 years ago." Mrs. Kwan explained.

Katara knew she was gonna have to try harder to control her anger this time, most likely this would be a story about _Sozin's Comet_.

"Now, 110 years ago the Air Nation began attacking Earth Kingdom towns with their armies of sky bison to help them travel. They tried to take over many Earth Kingdom settlements. Then, after three years of being attacked, The king of Omashu begged Fire Lord Sozin to help them defeat the Air Nation, considering their great evading of attacks, the Earthbenders had trouble defeating even one Airbender. Fire Lord Sozin agreed to help the Earth Kingdom, and sent his army of Firebenders on their dragons to help defeat the Air Nation. Sadly, the Air Nation Army had an advantage in the skies, and many firebenders were killed." the teacher lied, not noticing Katara's anger rising up in her system.

_What are they teaching these people? The Air Nomads didn't have armies? And they were a peaceful nation, they wouldn't attack the Earth Kingdom unless the Earth Kingdom attacked them! And the Air Nomads never killed a firebender, Aang couldn't even bring himself to kill the most ruthless firebender in the world!_

"Now, does anyone know how Fire Lord Sozin destroyed the Air Temples?" The teacher asked the class.

No one raised their hand, "Sozin's Comet, because of the Air Nation's ruthless armies, Fire Lord Sozin had to wait for the comet, which was later named Sozin's comet to honor his memory. The Fire Nation couldn't stand losing so many soldiers, so Fire Lord Sozin had no choice but to use the comet's power to destroy the Air Temples, the only Airbender that survived the first attack was an airbender named Gyatso. Gyasto unleashed a powerful display of airbending to protect himself, sadly Fire Lord Sozin had no choice but to kill the Leader of the Attacks himself. Fire Lord Sozin has used as much power as he could to kill Gyasto, but after a while of fighting, Fire Lord Sozin found his one spot to attack, and took it. The Leader of the Attacks was now dead, and the Air Nation was destroyed, all to maintain peace in the land." The teacher finished.

Katara couldn't hold it in anymore, but before she spoke, Aang burst out, "Fire Lord Sozin didn't attack the Air Nomads because they were Attacking the Earth Kingdom! They were a peaceful Nation, and Fire Lord Sozin did it to prevent the next Avatar from being born!" Aang shouted.

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Aang, where did you hear that? The Air Nation was ruthless against the Earthbenders, and Killed all our Firebenders that tried to make peace with them. The Air Nation's military was the most ruthless in history."

"But, Monk Gyatso would never lead an attack, Monk Gyatso was the most peaceful monk of them all! Fire Lord Sozin destroyed the Air Nomads because the next Avatar would be born an Airbender!" protested Aang.

"Lies, the Avatar at that time was Roku, who other than the Avatar after him was the most ruthless. He tried to help the Air Nation, only cause the Air Nation was tricky, and convinced Avatar Roku to help protect them. Which is how Gyatso lived longer than the others. Sadly, Roku was killed by a volcano eruption shortly after the attack." the teacher continued.

Katara watched Aang sit back down, holding his head as if he just had a major headache. "My head." he whispered, grasping his hair and pulling it.

Katara leaned over to Aang, "Aang, are you ok?" she whispered.

Aang looked at her, "Leave me alone, I don't want to talk right now." he told her, stubbornly.

Katara tried to hide the sadness in her eyes as she moved back to her seat. _He remembers, but he can't make any of it out. He just has vague memories and then he has a bad headache, he remembers, he just doesn't know how he knows._

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the bell rang for music class. Aang turned away from Katara as he walked out of the class. Katara ran after him and walked beside him.<p>

"You alright, Aang?" she asked him, trying to get him to look at her.

He glanced at her and deadpanned again, "No, I'm not alright. That's the fourth time this year I've made an outburst like that." he explained.

It's okay Aang, did you live in the colonies too before you moved here?" she asked him.

"No. I don't know how I knew that, or thought that. And now I have a huge headache, just like the other times." he explained

"What kind of headache is it? Like, do you have images going through your head or is it like a normal headache?" she asked, hoping images were going through his head

"I don't know, but can we please stop talking about it, everyone thinks I go crazy when I blow up like that." he said coldly.

Katara looked at him, "I don't think you're crazy. In fact, I think you're wiser than most people here." she told him.

He looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Katara." he told her, looking her in the eyes.

They made their way towards music class. Aang grabbed his tsungi horn, and Katara grabbed the pipa. They went up onto the bleachers and got in their assigned spots. They began playing the Fire Nation Nation Anthem, thankfully Zuko had taught her how to play it on the pipa as well, Zuko wanted to be sure Katara was ready for anything, so he taught her all the basics. Katara glanced at Aang who was marching his feet quietly, unlike everyone else. _Aang loves to dance, I know it. He's still in there somewhere, I just know it. He just needs guidance, and I'll give it to him. Even if its the last thing I do._

After they practiced playing the National Anthem, the bell had rang for lunch. Katara walked with Aang to lunch, they laughed as they told jokes, especially Aang. Katara used one of Sokka's old jokes to see if Aang would respond to it, other than laughing.

"What did the cabbage merchant use to fix his cabbages?" she asked, "A Cabbage patch!" she continued.

Aang chuckled, "You know, for some reason I think I've heard that before. Oh well, it was pretty funny."

For lunch they were having tea and dumplings, but considering this was a school, the dumplings weren't the best they could be. Aang, Katara, and Haru all sat together at a table.

"So, what have you two been doing?" Haru asked Aang and Katara.

"Nothing much, I was just showing Katara some of my techniques yesterday." he told him.

Haru looked at him, "Oh, so you'll show your girlfriend you techniques but not your best friend?" he joked.

Aang blushed then looked at him with a serious expression, "She's not my girlfriend." he told him.

Katara tried to not say anything that encouraged that she was, so she just said, "Yea, atleast, not yet." she muttered. Katara couldn't help but notice how stupid that just sounded, at a time she was his girlfriend, but he doesn't remember any of that.

Aang looked at her and tried not to blush. He liked her, but he didn't know if it was that kind of relationship. They went out into the courtyard until the bell rang for class to resume.

* * *

><p>Haru had a frown on his face, "Well Aang. I heard Sozin wants a rematch after school today. He said he went easy on you the first time."<p>

Aang rolled his eyes, "That's what he always says when he loses. Anyway, if he wasn't such a loser, he would have come up to me himself and challenged me." Aang said in a challenging tone.

Haru then saw Sozin behind Aang, who grabbed Aang's shoulder and pushed him to the ground.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry Aang. Did I push you away from your girlfriend?" he teased, putting his arm around Katara, who brushed it off immediately.

"Sozin, you're just a prick. And don't ever put your hands on her again!" he told him as he got up.

"Oh you mean like this?" he said, grabbing Katara's arm. Katara tried to make him let go.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she told him.

Sozin smiles, "No, I don't think I will."

Suddenly, fire shot at Sozin as he moved away.

"I told you not to touch her!" Aang shouted.

Sozin smiled, "Well, how about we settle this after class. Just you and me. Winner gets the lovely Miss Katara." he smirked.

Aang had anger in his eyes, not moving out of his bending stance, "You're on, Sozin. No backing out, No backing down, and don't go easy on me. I wanna see what you got." said Aang fiercely. Katara couldn't help but notice how menacing Aang had just sounded, but she also couldn't believe how much he was willing to risk on this fight.

"Aang, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Haru asked as Katara walked beside Aang.

"Yeah, someone needs to teach that bastard a lesson. A permanent lesson that he won't soon forget. I just hope he fights as good as he runs his mouth, cause then he might be a challenge." Aang smirked. Katara smiled at him, seeing his confidence in this fight. He was always worried he would lose in something like this. Something that mattered. Then she knew, he still had feelings for her.

* * *

><p>Class had gone by really fast for Aang and Katara. Katara tried not to pay attention to the lies that were being told. Basically the only reason she was coming to school was to hang out with Aang, other than that she had no reason to be there. She couldn't help but notice Aang glance at her every now and then, planning how he would fight Sozin.<p>

"And that is How Fire Lord Sozin manages to win the battle of Han Twe." Mrs. Kwan finished as the bell rang. "Remember class, tomorrow we are having a test on what we've learned the this week." she said as the class left the room.

Aang and Katara walked over to the courtyard, where Sozin was cracking his knuckles.

"Katara, I just want you to know something. If I lose, I'm sorry, I don't know how well he can actually fight." he said

Katara gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Aang, you can beat him. Do it for me." she said, smiling.

Aang blushed and walked over to face Sozin. "Hope your ready to lose your girl tattoo boy."

"I hope you're ready to get rejected again. Oh wait, that already happened today didn't it?" Aang smirked.

Sozin took his bending stance, as Aang did the same. One of the students were in between them, holding his hand up in the air.

"Ready...Set...Agni Kai!" the boy shouted, running out of the way as Sozin began launching fire jabs. Aang moved out of the way and brought up a fire ball and shot it towards Sozin, who blocked the attack. Sozin then began launching more fierce fire jabs, then he brought up a fire ball, and launched it towards Aang. Aang was able to grasp the fire ball, he then made it grow as he shot it towards Sozin. Sozin's stance began to break as he tried blocking the fire ball.

Katara looked at Aang's form. _He's evading, and redirecting his opponents energy. He doesn't even realize it, but he's still using his airbending technique, and all the techniques of the elements._

Aang stayed rooted to the ground as Sozin began launching fire kicks at him. Aang didn't avoid the Attacks, he stayed rooted to the ground, launching fire missiles left and right. Sozin tried vigorously to block the attacks, but soon found himself moving out of the way.

Aang jumped into the air and launched a wave of fire as he landed. She streak of fire launched towards Sozin, who was then launched to the ground. He grunted as he tried to get up.

"Go Aang!" Katara shouted, throwing her fist in the air.

"Finish him off!" Haru shouted.

Aang jumped into the Air and began launching fire jabs at Sozin, breaking his root. Sozin fell to the ground. He eyes widened as Aang launched down at him, and shot a fire jab just inches away from his head.

"Sozin, you are such a wanna-be." Aang smirked, he walked away from Sozin, who got up and launched a fire jab at Aang. Aang quickly turned around and blocked the fire.

Aang shook his head in disappointment, "So this is how the Great Sozin acts in defeat? Disgraceful." Aang walked away.

Katara ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Great job Aang. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Katara." he began, "So, you still wanna hang out today?"

"Of course, same place?"

"Yea, is your friend gonna be there? I wanna tell him I'm sorry." Aang said

"He might be, not sure." she told him.

"Also, thanks for the encouragement."

"All I did was send you some words of encouragement." she muttered

He blushed, "That's not what I meant." he said, putting his hand on his cheek.

"Oh, well you're welcome." Katara blushed and they began walking towards the lake.

**Katara and Aang had Become great friends,**

**Though Katara knew it wasn't Friendship,**

**It was Actually Love That They Felt**

_**Katara knew one thing was true:**_

"_**He Still Loves Me."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter, please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

_**The Next Day...**_

* * *

><p>Katara got to school early about an hour early this morning, hoping to talk to Aang and watch him practice. She made her way out of the bushes to find Haru with some wheat in his mouth leaning against the wall of the school. Katara scanned the area for Aang, unable to find him, she walked over to Haru.<p>

"Hey Haru, you seen Aang?" she asked him

"No, he's not coming to school today." he told her, taking the wheat out of him mouth.

"Oh, why not? I thought he always comes to school?"

Haru shrugged, "Yea, except for a day after he blows up like he did yesterday. He told me that he stays home cause his guarding helps him with his headaches. I don't know why, but every time he shouts out against the teacher like that he has the biggest headache in the world. It goes away after a while, but then when he thinks about it, he just has another headache. So his guardian keeps him home the day after, to help him with it. That's all he told me though, for all I know he could just be staying home and relaxing." he finished

Katara thought about yesterday, "Do you know where he lives?"

He shook his head, "Nah, he doesn't tell me. All I know is that he lives somewhere in the forest, like you." he explained.

"Thanks. Hey, one question. Does anyone know we're at school yet?"

"Nah, I doubt it. The teachers don't get here but for another half hour. Why?" he asked her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get back to my house. I forgot to grab my books." she lied

"Alright, I won't tell anyone." he assured.

"Thanks." she smiled and ran back to the woods.

"Toph. I need your help" she told the blind girl as she made it back to camp.

"What you need, Sweetness?" Toph asked, walking up to Katara.

"I need you to look for a house somewhere in the woods, I think Aang lives there." She explained

"Alright, but why do you need to know where Twinkle-toes lives?"

"Because, Haru said that he always stays home after he goes against the teacher's word, and yesterday he blew up about The Air Nomads. I think it has something to do with remembering." she explained.

"Alright, I'll let you know if I find anything." she assured Katara.

"Thanks Toph." Katara ran off back to school.

* * *

><p>After school Katara ran back to camp, hoping that Toph had found Aang's house. She walked into her tent, and took off her uniform and put on her normal Fire Nation clothing. She walked out to see Toph waiting for her.<p>

"Ready sweetness?" she asked her.

Katara tilted her head, "Ready for what?"

Toph scoffed, "Ready to goes to twinkle-toes's house." she told her.

Zuko, Sokka, and Hakoda all came up to them, wearing their normal Fire Nation clothing.

Zuko walked beside Toph, "We found Aang's house, and I think we saw something that we think you should see." he told her.

Katara looked at Sokka and Hakoda, "What about you guys?" she asked them.

"We're going too, Katara. Aang is as important as you are." Hakoda said, walking with Sokka towards Aang's house.

"Wait for me!" she shouted, running behind them.

"So where is his house Toph?" Katara asked.

"It's somewhere up this hill, only it's not much of a house. From what I can tell it feels for like a small Compound." she explained.

"Oh, well. Did you guys see Aang?"

"Yea, which we hope he's still practicing." Toph told her.

Katara looked confused, "Practicing what?"

Toph grinned, "You'll see."

They made it towards Aang's house. It had a large gate and was like a small castle. Toph made an earth elevator to get them on top of the gate. They had a good view inside a window, where they saw Aang lying on a bed, unconscious, with a Dai Li Agent beside him. Katara and the rest of the gang could hear what the Agent was saying.

"My Lord, the Avatar is working quite good, though he still has vague memories when he hears specific things." the man explained.

"Are there any other problems?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Yes, but this one doesn't seem to be much of a problem. When we were going through the mind erasing process, he began talking to himself while he slept. He kept saying the same thing over and over again. So a few months ago I decided to see what would happen if someone else were to say it." the man began. Then he signaled for five firebenders to come forward.

"Watch. Protect the Water Tribe Girl." he said. Suddenly Aang shot up from the bed and began launching fire jabs at the firebenders, knocking them out instantly. Aang then began breathing raggedly, and laid back down on the bed.

"Very interesting. He seems to remember her, but does he actually remember her?" the woman asked.

"No, he doesn't remember anything from his past, nothing that he can piece together that it. Which is why he has headaches, it's his body trying to remember, but his will not letting it."

"So he's trying not to remember, but he also tries to remember, correct?" the woman asked.

"Yes my lord. The process can't be avoided, but after we tell him he's the Avatar, he will most likely put the memories aside. Also, I am beginning to think we shouldn't send him to school anymore, he already knows all about the Fire Nation that he needs to. Now he is trying to put what he has been told aside and remember the truth." the man explained.

The woman nodded, "After his birthday next week, he won't be going back to school. That is when we will tell him he's the Avatar, and begin teaching him the other Elements."

"What about his birth Element, Air."

"No, it is a useless element and besides, there is no one to teach him it." she explained.

"Yes my lord. But, what about the phrase? Shall we use it for future needs, or try to avoid it?" the man asked.

"Try to avoid it, for one it could help him remember, and second it tires him out too fast." the woman said.

"He...he...he does remember me!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he doesn't remember you at the same time." Sokka explained

"I don't care, he still knows who I am, he still knows who Zuko is, he's gotta remember us all!" Katara exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Katara and Aang had spent more time after school, Katara would show him more waterbending. When Aang had seen Toph, he called her the "Blind Bandit", and when he saw Sokka he asked him if he had been drinking cactus juice, and when he saw Hakoda he said, "Nice to officially meet you Chief Hakoda." He was beginning to remember vaguely. Aang was watching Katara bend some water around her head.<p>

"That is so cool, I just wish I could do it too!" he exclaimed.

"I do too." she said, looking down at the water.

"So you still coming tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah, where is it at?" she asked him.

"It's gonna be in a cave, my guardian hates it when I have parties at my house, so we have it in a cave."

"Oh, your guardian doesn't come to your party?" she asked him

"Nah, I don't mind though, I mean it ain't like he's my dad or anything. He just takes care of me while my dad is deployed in the army." he explained.

"Oh ok, well yeah. I'll be there tonight." she assured him.

Aang walked back to the shore and put on his clothes, "See ya tonight Katara."

"See ya tonight." she assured him, with that he waved goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>Katara was looking through her stuff, for something Aang made her a few weeks after they met for the first time. She looked for hours before she finally found it, inside a small bag deep inside her suitcase. She lifted it in her hand, the woven necklace Aang made her when she had lost her mother's necklace.<p>

"Thank the spirits I still have it." she grasped it in her hand, her eyes beginning to water.

Hakoda walked into the tent, "Did you find it?" he asked her

She turned to look at him and nodded, "Yes, I did. I'm glad I kept it all these years, at that time I thought he was just being a good friend, but he was actually trying to win my heart." she explained, her eyes watering more as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm glad you found it. He was the perfect boy for you, I knew it the whole time. Especially when he woke up after being shot with lightning. I just hope he will remember you." he told her.

Katara put the necklace in a small box with a ribbon over it, she smiled and gave her dad a hug, "He will remember me, but we have to take him with us tonight, I don't know how we'll get him to come, but this is my last chance." she explained.

"We'll be ready, Zuko is going to wait for you outside the cave."

"I know. I'll see ya later." she told him walking towards the cave.

She got to the cave a half hour later. Aang was sitting on a rock outside the cave, welcoming all the guests. Aang saw Katara and had a large smile on his face. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Aang." she told him.

"Thanks for coming." he told her.

They walked inside and ate some fruit pie, which was Aang's favorite when he lived at the Southern Air Temple, and he still seemed to love it. After everyone gave their gifts to Aang he and Katara headed outside.

"Aang, I have something for you." she told him.

"Katara you didn't have to get me something." he told her.

"But I wanted to." she said, she reached into her pocket and got out the small box and handed it to him.

"Thanks Katara." he untied the bow and opened the box. He took out the woven necklace, and a tear ran down his face.

"I hope you like it, I know it has a flower on it but-" Suddenly Aang leaned forward and kissed her, her eyes closed as she felt his lips against hers, for the first time in four years.

He broke away and tried not to look at at, "I...I'm sorry. I...I just-" Katara then pulled him into her arms, pressing her lips against his. He smiled and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her lips against his. She broke away after a few moments and looked into his eyes.

"Aang...I love you. I always have, ever since I met you." she told him, smiling from the moment before.

"Katara...I love you too. I didn't know until I learned you were a waterbender. Before I just had a crush on you. Then something just struck in me, but I couldn't make it out.

She thought for a moment. _Should I tell him he's the avatar? Should I tell him I've met him before? Should I tell him everything?_

She looked behind Aang to see Zuko with his cloak on. Katara looked at him and he nodded, before walking away.

"Aang, if I asked you to come with me, would you do it?" she asked him.

Aang shrugged, "Depends where are we going?" Katara had to think, she didn't want him to think she was crazy.

"If I told you that if you came with me, we could help restore your memory, would you do it?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, I would. But not to restore my memory, to be with you." Katara blushed and grabbed his hand. They began walking towards Appa.

Once they got their, Aang put a huge smile on his face, "Appa!" he shouted before running towards the bison, "How ya doing buddy?" he asked as he jumped onto the bison's head

Katara put her hands on her hips, "Looks like you remember your best friend Appa."

Aang looked at her, "I...how did I...how did you...wow, you really can help restore my memory." he said, tilting his head

She climbed aboard the bison, with Aang following behind her. Zuko climbed onto the bison's head, "Hip Hip." he said purposely.

Aang looked at him confused, "It's 'yip-yip'." he corrected. Zuko glanced at him and grinned, "Good, you're starting to remember. Hopefully we can get you to remember everything.

**Aang and The Others Flew Off, flying Away from the Fire Nation,**

**Katara began telling Aang about their Adventures.**

**Aang could only remember small things,**

"_**I will try to remember everything."**_

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of liked this chapter, though I think it was a little rushed. Anyways I hope you guys like the little quotes I put at the end of each chapter, please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Attempting To Remember

**Attempting To Remember**

_**The Next Week...**_

* * *

><p>They were flying towards Ba Sing Se, to reunite with Uncle Iroh and stay at his place, considering he had a large house now that could fit the entire gang. Though, Ba Sing Se was on the other side of the world, so they stopped at the tip of the Earth Kingdom in a small forest to stay hidden from Azula's troops, who controlled the Earth Kingdom, and the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, but thanks to additional walls Earth King Kuei had hid troops make, the Fire Nation couldn't take over the middle or upper ring. Zuko guided Appa to a small forest, where they would begin setting up camp.<p>

Katara crawled over to the other side of Appa's saddle and grabbed a sleeping bag and tossed it towards Aang, "What's this for?"

Katara looked at him, "Oh yea, forgot. You don't remember everything yet. It's your sleeping bag, we use it when we're traveling." she explained.

Aang shrugged and climbed off of Appa. Zuko was petting the large bison when Aang cast a dark look at him. Suddenly he just froze, as his mind went blank.

_Uncle what are you doing with the Avatar? You stole my mother's necklace! And I'm sorry for sending that fire nation assassin after you. You, You're the Avatar? You're just a child! I finally caught you, but I can't get you home because of this blizzard. Trust me Zuko, it won't be much of a match. LEAVE! I thought you had changed! I have changed. Shoot them Down! What is that? Back off Azula, he's mine. Zu-Zu. _

Through his mind, images of Zuko clouded it. Images of Zuko trying to capture him, images of Zuko attacking Katara. Aang tried to control his anger, but then he stormed over to him.

"STOP TOUCHING MY BISON!" Aang yelled at Zuko.

"What did I do?" Zuko asked, continuing to pet the Bison.

"I SAID STOP TOUCHING HIM!" Aang yelled, then he shot a fire jab at Zuko. He flinched away, taking a bending stance.

"Aang, stop it. Zuko's your friend!" Katara yelled, as Aang continued shooting fire jabs at Zuko, who instead of fighting back was just blocking the attacks.

"But he stole your necklace! He sent an Assassin after us! He betrayed us!" Aang yelled.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked, running over to Katara.

"I don't know. I think Aang is only remembering Zuko from when he used to track us down." she explained.

"Then tell him to stop!" Sokka told her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she exploded.

"Aang, Stop." she told him again. He ignored her and continued attacking Zuko, and began using more advanced firebending attacks.

"Katara, I think you'll have to do what you did last time." he told her, looking her in the eyes.

"NO, I'm not going to hurt him again."

"Katara, unless you want Zuko to become BBQ, you have to." Sokka explained, pointing his finger at Aang who was beginning to make Zuko lose his balance.

Katara growled and closed her eyes, she bended the water from her pouch and made it grab Aang. She then threw him into a tree, knocking him out.

She opened her eyes and turned her head at Sokka, "If you EVER make me do that again, you better pray to the spirits I don't break your arm!" she shouted, then began running towards Aang. She helped him up as he groaned from the pain.

"Aang, are you ok?" she asked. He put his hand on his head and began rubbing it.

"Ugh, what happened." he asked her.

"Ummm, I'll tell you later. Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, last thing I remember is...looking at Zuko?" he explained, with a confused expression.

"Did you remember anything?" she asked him.

"Yea, but the thing is, I don't remember it. I mean, I saw it in my head, but I don't remember it ever happening."

"Tell me what you saw, picture it and tell me." she told him.

He exhaled, "Ok, the first thing I saw was, we were in some place with crystals, and Zuko asked some old guy 'what are you doing with the avatar' and then I saw you screaming 'you stole my mother's necklace'. Then he was apologizing for sending a fire nation assassin after us, then he said I was the avatar and called me a child. And then I saw him in some kind of blizzard. And then he yelled at us to leave. But, what does this all mean?" he asked her.

She looked away from him and then looked back at him, "You are having vague memories, you just can't remember them clearly. But don't worry, we'll help you get through it." she told him, cupping her hands on his cheeks.

"Come on." she told him, grabbing his hand and walking towards Sokka. "Sokka, I think I know a way to help Aang remember. Aang, Sokka, go sit over there." She told them, as they began walking towards Appa.

"Now Aang, look at Sokka, just as you did Zuko." she told him

Aang looked into Sokka's eyes, and his mind went blank.

_You just sneezed, and flew ten feet in the air. This is a warrior's wolf tail. Well, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Zuko stop moving, I'm trying to capture the moment! The Boomerang Squad! Good work Team Avatar. Rock Beats Airbender. Orchestra huh, well la-di-da. I want to spend my vacation at the library! Hey jerks, mind if I watch you jerks do your jerkbending? And how is he suppose to do that? By jumping into a volcano? Now that your firebending's gone I guess we should call you The Loser Lord. DAD! Those are your hair loopies. Looks like Long Feng is Long Gone!_

Aang said everything he heard, not knowing what he was saying. He shook his head and came out of his trance.

"Wow, you do remember. Ha ha, jerkbending. I almost forgot about that joke" Sokka teased.

Aang looked away, "I guess I do...But, I don't know. I just don't, it doesn't make any sense."

Katara walked over to Aang. "What do you remember about Toph?" she asked him

"Who's Toph?" he asked.

"That would be me twinkle-toes." Toph announced.

Aang looked at her confused, "Who's twinkle-toes?"

"Just get over here." the blind girl ordered.

Aang walked over to her and sat down, and looked at her. He froze again and his mind went blank.

_What's your fighting Name, the Fancy Dancer? KEEP YOUR KNEES HIGH TWINKLE-TOES! Not my problem, now get out of here, or I'll call the guards. If there's anyone to blame it's sheddy over here. You're the man twinkle-toes. I also found this great new nutcracker. We got our outfits, what do you need to go to school for? The key to earthbending is your stance. Who knew twinkle-toes could dance._

Aang said these quotes out loud, not knowing what he was saying just as the last time. He shook his head and came out of his trance, "So, what did I remember about you?"

"Alot apparently." she smirked.

Hakoda walked over to Aang, "I know you probably won't remember much, but let's see what you remember about me." Hakoda said.

Aang nodded and began to concentrate, he let his mind go blank of all other thoughts.

_Nice to officially meet you chief Hakoda. It's an honor to meet you. I know the love you and Katara share isn't like others. By then, the Avatar would have defeated the Fire Lord, and this war will be over! Of course. Aang, you do remember the Memorial is next week right? It's ok, it's not forever. Hello Katara._

Aang came out of his trance, and looked at Hakoda, "I don't remember much, sorry."

Hakoda chuckled, "It's alright. I usually mind my own business most of the time."

Katara walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think it's my turn Aang." she said, they walked away and sat down. Aang looked at her, trying to concentrate.

"Just think of me, try to remember." she told him. He nodded and looked her in the eyes. His mind going blank of all other thoughts.

Aang sees Katara for the first time when she frees him from the iceberg,_ Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar? Aang's just a good friend, a sweet little guy, just like Momo. I suppose he is. Aang, I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you. Well, what if we kissed? Aang right now I'm just a little confused. And now just isn't the right time. I just said I was confused! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR AIRHOLE! BELIEVE IT OR NOT YOUR INFINITE WISDOM GETS A LITTLE OLD SOMETIMES! BOTH, I'M COMPLETELY CALM! Aang, I love you. I don't know Aang, these shoes aren't exactly right for dancing. And I'm not sure if I-. Take my hand. Okay. Well, that was some dance party Aang. Aang where did you get that? Awww that so sweet of Zuko, would you mind giving him a kiss for me next time you see him? I like your hair. Who wants a cool class of watermelon juice?_

"Aang? Aang, are you remembering yet?" Katara asked, bringing him out of his trance.

"Yea I think I-" he stopped, and began grasping his hair and pulling it. "Gah, my head. It-it hurts!"

"Aang are you okay? Let me help."

"Don't come any closer." he told her, groaning from the pain in his head.

"Let me help!" she yelled, trying to get close to him.

"LEAVE!" he shouted, launching a wave of fire above her head. Katara's eyes began to water as she ran away from him, and ran towards Zuko.

She got to Zuko and began pulling his arm, "Zuko, you gotta help. There's something wrong with Aang. He's having some sort of headache, but I can't get close to him." she explained

"Why can't you get close to him?"

"Because he's firebending retard, and I can't firebend." Zuko nodded and followed Katara, who led him to Aang, who was lying on the ground.

"Aang!" she shouted, running towards him, "Aang, are you okay?" she asked him

"I'm sorry Katara...I didn't mean to-" he began when Katara cut him off.

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault" she told him, grasping him in her arms. "Come on, lets get some sleep." she said, breaking away.

"Yea that sounds good." he said as they began walking towards their tents. They had brought six tents, one for each person, considering Aang didn't remember anything, he didn't sleep in Katara's tent.

Katara was sleeping peacefully in her tent when she heard someone talking. She got up, and walked outside to see Aang launching fire jabs in every direction, launching fire balls, and kicking waves of fire. She listened to hear him talking to himself the Same thing over and over.

"The Fire Nation is superior, The avatar is dead, the water tribe girl is dead, all my friends are dead. I have nothing but my nation, nothing but my skill." he repeated this over and over, as if he was in a trance. Katara's eyes widened in shock, she walked towards Aang, who continued repeating the same thing.

"Aang are you okay?" she asked him. He looked at her with anger in his eyes and made a circular fire wall around him. Katara began to tear up as she ran towards Zuko's tent.

She walked in and began shaking Zuko, "Zuko, Zuko wake up." she said, continuing to shake his body.

He slowly began to wake up, "What, what do you want." he said groggily.

"Zuko, there's something wrong with Aang. Get up you lazy bastard!" she urged, shaking him more vigorously.

Then he shot up from his sleeping bag, "Katara? What are you doing in here? What do you want?" he asked.

"There's something wrong with Aang, he keeps saying the same thing over and over, and he's fiercely launching fire everywhere." she explained, grabbing his arm and leading his towards Aang.

Aang was still repeating the phrase, sending more fierce fire jabs. "Aang, are you okay?" she asked again.

Aang looked at her with anger in his eyes and brought up another fire wall.

"See, something is wrong with him, and I can't get in there. Not without burning my whole body." she explained, nudging him towards Aang.

"Fine, I'll go in there and talk to him. I just hope he doesn't attack me again."

"Well if he does, don't expect me to stop him. I can't bring myself to hurt him again."

Zuko nodded and began walking towards Aang, opening a whole in the fire wall, "Aang. Aang listen to me!" he shouted.

Aang turned around and shot a fire ball at him, launching him out of the fire wall. Aang jumped out of the fire, launching Fire Jabs at Zuko fiercely.

"Aang, stop! I won't fight you!" Zuko said, trying to avoid the fire.

"That's your mistake then traitor!" Aang shouted, launching a fire missile at him. Just as the fire was about to hit Zuko, a wave of water got in it's way, turning the water into steam. Aang turned to see Katara in her bending stance. Aang looked at her and hesitated before throwing a wave of Fire at her. Her eyes began to water as the fire headed her way.

"KATARA!" a voice shouted. Suddenly Sokka jumped and tackled her to the ground, missing the fire by a few inches.

"What's wrong with him?" he shouted at her.

She began to cry, "I don't know. All I know is that he hesitated before attacking me." she shouted. Hakoda ran up to them and helped them up. Aang turned to look at Katara, seeing her get up and the fire behind them. He suddenly fell to the ground, and fainted

Zuko ran over to him, "Aang? Are you okay?" he asked, staying in his bending stance. Aang groaned weakly, Zuko walked closer to him, keeping his stance until he got to him.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, beginning to run towards him when Sokka grabbed her hand.

"No, you're not getting close to him. Not until he gets out of that trance." Katara tried to break free of Sokka's grip.

Zuko was at Aang, helping him get up, "Aang? Is that you, are you okay now." he asked, trying to help him up.

Aang looked at him, "I'm fine." he said coldly, ignoring Zuko trying to help him. "Where's Katara?" he asked, scanning the area.

Zuko pointed towards Sokka and Katara, "Over there." he said.

Aang nodded, "Thanks Zuko, and I-I'm sorry. I know we are friends, its just-I don't remember everything about you, or anyone else." he explained.

Zuko nodded, "I understand. But what happened to you, you were in some kind of trance, and then he attacked Katara right before you fainted?" he asked.

Aang's eyes widened, "I DID WHAT!" he asked.

Zuko sighed, "You kind of shot some fire towards Katara. Luckily Sokka pushed her out of the way." he explained, not looking at him.

Aang grunted and hit his head with his knuckles, "I'm such an idiot!" he told himself.

"Aang, it wasn't your fault. You were in a trance." a voice said behind him. He turned around to see Katara standing behind him.

"But I still attacked you, I attacked Zuko. They were right." he said, keeping his head buried in his legs.

Katara jumped at the last thing he said, "Who was right?" she asked.

Aang brought his head up, "No one. I'm just going to go back to bed." he said coldly before heading off to his tent.

Katara watched him leave, and noticed the necklace in his hand, the same one he made for her seven years ago.

**Their Attempts To Help Aang Remember Paid Off,**

**but, will he ever remember everything?**

**Katara knew one thing though,**

"_**He has to remember!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter came out better than when I first thought about it. Note: Everything Aang remembers are lines from the show, except a small few that are from my last story.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Remembering

**Remembering**

_**A Few Days Later...**_

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, lets set up camp for the night. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon." Sokka said as he guided Appa towards another forest.<p>

The gang nodded in agreement. Once they landed they began unpacking their belongings. Aang was getting used to putting up his tent, considering he used to use airbending to put it up. Katara still hadn't told Aang that he was the Avatar, or that he was born an Air Nomad. She figured she should tell him now, before they got to Ba Sing Se.

Katara walked over to Aang while he was putting up his tent, "Hey Aang, can I talk to you?" she asked him

"Sure, what about?" he asked.

Katara hesitated before continuing, "It's about you. There's something I need to tell you." she confessed.

Aang looked at her, waiting for her to begin talking. Katara tried to figure out a way to tell him, all he knew was that he remembered her, and everyone else, but he doesn't remember being the avatar, or being an Air Nomad.

"Aang, what do you know about the Avatar?" she asked him.

Aang thought for a moment, "Which one? Avatar Roku, or the Avatar that died a few years ago?" he asked.

Katara couldn't help but feel the sadness in her, he thinks that he is dead, that the real him is dead.

"The one that died." she said.

He shrugged, "Not much. We were told that the last Avatar was pretty twisted in the head. They say he attacked Ba Sing Se, and tried to overthrow Earth King Kuei. And that Fire Lord Azula had to kill the avatar before he tried to kill the Earth King and take over Ba Sing Se." he explained, talking as if it was a history lesson.

Katara began to cry as she turned away from him, "Katara, what's wrong? That Avatar got what was coming to him, Azula didn't want to kill him, be she had no choice." he explained.

Katara's rage built up inside her. She turned around and smacked Aang, "YOU'RE THE AVATAR! You never tried to take over Ba Sing Se, and you never tried to kill the Earth King! You're an Air Nomad, an Airbender! You can bend all the elements! You love me, are you always have!" she shouted at him.

Aang rubbed his cheek, and looked at her as if she was crazy, "Katara, I think I would remember being blasted with lightning, and I think I would remember if I could bend all four elements. I'm a Fire Bender, I was born in the Fire Nation. And yes I do love you, but now I'm starting to think you're talking about your lost friend. He was taken and you never found him, so now since I have amnesia you're trying to put all his memories into me." he explained to her.

"HAVE YOU EVER EVEN SEEN THAT SCAR ON YOUR BACK?" she shouted fiercely.

"Yea, its a scar from a training accident when I was about 12." he explained

She began to cry when she lowered her collar, revealing the Betrothal Necklace Aang made for her four years ago, "Do you remember what this is?" she asked him, trying not to cry as she asked him.

The betrothal necklace had a Water and Air symbol mixed together, Aang stared at it for a few minutes, "No, it belonged to you're friend right?" he guessed.

Katara's eyes filled with anger and sadness, "NO, It belonged to you! You made it for me when you asked me to Marry You! And I said yes! But we never got married because of Azula capturing the world's leaders!" she explained, shouting.

Aang looked at her again, and raised an eyebrow at her, "Katara, I do love you. But not enough to where I want to marry you."

Katara looked him in the eye and her eyes filled with sadness as she began crying more, "THEN YOU REALLY ARE GONE!" she shouted. She burst into tears and ran away into her tent, burying her head in the pillow.

Zuko saw Katara running into her tent, crying. He looked over to Aang who was entering his tent. He figured they got into a fight, and went to Katara's tent. He walked in to her tent, to see her crying into her pillow.

"Katara? What happened?" he asked her, scooting closer to her. She looked at him and pulled him into a hug, still crying.

"He's gone, he doesn't even remember asking me to marry him. That was the happiest moment of our lives, and he doesn't remember it." she told him, crying into his shoulder.

He hesitated before moving his hand back and forth across her back, trying to sooth her pain.

"If he doesn't even remember that, how can we get him to remember everything else? To where he _actually_ remembers?" she asked him, trying to hide her tears.

"We'll figure out a way. I swear to the spirits we'll do everything we can to get him to remember." he told her.

She broke away and met his gaze with hers, "Thank you Zuko." she said before hugging him again.

Then Zuko suddenly thought of a way to make him remember, "Katara, I think I know a way to help him remember."

She looked up at him, "How?"

"Well, I was thinking. Remember when we found Aang's house and that guy said 'Protect the Water Tribe girl'?"

She nodded, "Well, here's what I'm thinking."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

Aang hadn't spoken to Katara, or even looked at her, since their fight. He went off into the woods to look for some food. Every now and then he would think about what he had just done. The girl he loved was trying to help him, but he closed the door on her. His head was pounding now more than ever, trying to remember. He tried to ignore it, but every moment he thought about what Katara said his head hurt more. _Why is this happening? I want to remember, but I just can't!_ He screamed in his head. Every time he thought of her the same image played over and over in his head. An image of them on the Balcony of the Jasmine Dragon, kissing for the first time. He couldn't get it out of his head, he wanted to, but he also didn't want to. Aang pushed these thoughts aside and walked back to camp.

He walked towards the campsite, hoping to apologize to Katara. Toph, Zuko, Sokka, and Hakoda were all hiding in a tree.

"Ready?" Toph asked the others.

They nodded, and Zuko began to jump down, "PROTECT THE WATER TRIBE GIRL" he shouted as they all jumped to the ground. Aang's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as he began attacking the others. He began launching fire jabs at Zuko and the others. Toph brought up a boulder and launched towards Aang, who brought up a fire missile and shot it at the boulder, smashing it to pieces.

Sokka threw his boomerang at Aang. It hit Aang right above his ear, knocking him down.

"SOKKA!" Toph yelled.

Sokka shrugged, "What, how was I suppose to know he wouldn't see it?" he protested as Aang launched fire at him.

Aang began using more fierce firebending attacks, such as fire-missiles and fire-waves.

"He's almost as good as Azula, except without lightning and blue fire." Zuko said as he dodged another one of Aang's fire balls.

"Thanks for the info Zuko!" Hakoda said as he launched towards Aang with his machete.

"Dad be careful. Don't hurt him, and don't let him hurt you!" Sokka shouted.

"Would you two old ladies stop and actually fight! This kid is not going easy on us!" Toph shouted as she made a rock appear underneath Aang, launching him into the air.

Zuko began launching Fire jabs at Aang while he was in the air, "Where is Katara? She was suppose to be here by now!" he shouted as Aang kicked four waves of fire at Zuko. Zuko tried blocking the fire, as one of the kicks was so strong it knocked him to the ground. Zuko grunted as he tried to get up. Aang then brought a wave of fire down as he landed. Zuko watched as the fire headed towards him. A rock appeared just a few seconds before the fire hit.

"Thanks Toph." Zuko said, running from Aang until he could regain balance.

"Where is sugar queen!" Toph shouted as she brought up four boulders and kicked them towards Aang.

Katara walked out of the woods in just the nick of time. Zuko ran over to her and put his arm around her neck and produced a flame in his palm.

He looked at Katara, "Don't worry, its part of the plan." he assured her as he put the flame closer to her face.

"Aang, Protect the Water Tribe Girl!" Zuko said. Suddenly Aang turned his head fiercely to see Zuko's arm around Katara's neck. He began using fire-rockets to get to Zuko. He let go of Katara as Aang tackled him to the ground. Aang made a small fire in his fingertips as he pulled it closer to Zuko.

"Aang stop! I'm safe now." she shouted, he ignored her pleas and struggled to get the flame closer.

Katara ran over to him and put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him away, "Aang look, I'm safe." she told him. He looked her in the eyes, his pupils went to their normal grey color, and his mind went blank of all other thoughts. His chest then shot forward and his head faced the sky.

_I fear that war is upon us young avatar. You're an airbender! I think it was more like a hundred years. What, that's impossible, do I look like an 112 year old man to you? Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar? Cause I never wanted to be. I know, I know, that stupid and dangerous. Yes, it was. Sozin's Comet will return by the end of the summer. Well, what if we kissed? Us kissing? See it was a stupid idea. Us...kissing. Even when you're lost you can't escape the love that's in your heart. Welcome to Omashu. MY CABBAGES! I can see that he's a very powerful bender. I suppose he is. You have to face this Guru, Aang. If we're going to invade the Fire Nation you need to be ready. I'm sorry Katara. I didn't just get hurt did I? It was worst than that, I was gone, but you brought me back. You're okay! I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you. Aang, sleep. Please, for me. Fire Lord Ozai, where are you! Have you met the Dai Li, they're Earthbenders. You're the man twinkle-toes. You just sneezed, and flew ten feet in the air. And the secret, is the gooey center. You are the avatar, and therefor you are a firebender. I need to face it head on like a rock, but I just can't do it. KEEP YOUR KNEES HIGH TWINKLE-TOES! Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak. What, what did you do to me? I took away you're firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten Anyone ever again. Now that you're firebending's gone I guess we should call you, The Loser Lord. Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you Phoenix King of getting his butt whooped. Aang, I love you. More than you know. _The last thing Aang sees is him and Katara kissing on the Balcony of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Aang! Aang, are you okay. Aaaang!" Katara shouted. Aang suddenly gasped and threw his head down.

"Aang are you okay?"

"I...I remember." he said, looking her in the eyes, smiling.

**Aang finally Remembered His Past, and his love**

**Katara was crying tears of joy, now that her **

**True love remembered everything he knew**

"_**Aang, I missed you...So much."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I think this saga is turning out pretty good. Please tell me what you think of it, and try to spread word about it if you like it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Catching Up

**Catching Up**

_**The Next Day...**_

* * *

><p>Yesterday, Aang remembered everything from his past. It wasn't exactly the way Katara preferred to help him, but thankfully it helped. They have been flying for twelve hours now, and Katara and Aang have had some catching up to do. He told her all about how as soon as he came aware of what he was doing, he was sent to a Royal Academy to learn firebending. He told her that his Master was the best in the land, and that he mastered fire after only two years. Katara told him about how she never stopped looking for him, he said he felt stupid for how he rejected her when she told him he was the Avatar. He told her that the Fire Nation teaches only teaches lies about the History, about how they always changed it so that they looked like the good guys. Hakoda decided to go back to the South Pole, considering he still had duties to attend there. Some of the Northern Tribes Boats were headed there, so Hakoda went with them when they docked at the beach yesterday.<p>

"If I hadn't lost my memory, I probably would've been in the Avatar State the whole time I was in the Fire Nation." he said, then looked at Zuko. "Now I see why you helped us, you couldn't stand how many lies they were teaching the future of the Fire Nation." he explained.

Zuko raised his one eyebrow and looked away, "Yea...that's one way of putting it." he said.

Aang looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I kinda left because I felt it was my destiny to do so after I learned that my mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku." he explained.

"HE WAS YOUR MOTHER'S WHAT!" Aang shouted, jumping in the air.

"He is my other great-grandfather." he explained.

"So you're like, his descendant. So you basically tried to capture your great-grandfather's future life." Katara explained.

"Thanks for the History lesson, but we gotta land soon. Appa's getting tired." Sokka said from the head of the large bison.

"I thought you liked history, Sokka?" Toph teased, refering to the incident in Wan Shi Tong's Library.

"Hey, that was a whole different scenario. We needed that history lesson to help us win the war." Sokka protested.

"Sure, it was snoozles." she teased.

The gang was nearing the Serpent's Pass, and they were heading towards the same lake they did once they got out of the desert..

"So Sokka, how are you planning to get into Ba Sing Se? From what Katara told me, The Fire Nation controls the lower ring." he asked.

"Yea they do. So, I think we can get into Ba Sing Se the same way we always do when we need to get somewhere without being noticed." he told them.

"And how is that?" Zuko asked, leaning on the side of Appa's saddle

"A cloud camo. Now that we have Aang back, Katara can have help making it." he explained.

"So what, you didn't miss me?" Aang said quizzically.

"Well, not as much as Katara did. But, yea I missed you." he said.

"Well thanks." Aang said sarcastically.

"What about you, Zuko? Did you miss me?" Aang asked, not expecting him to give a cheerful answer.

"Eh, yea. I did miss my best friend." he confessed, typical Zuko.

"And what about you Toph?" he asked, looking over to the blind girl who was hanging on to the other side of the saddle.

"Sure, twinkle-toes. I missed sparring with you." she said.

"Anyways we gotta land soon. I just wish we still had Zuko's airship." Sokka complained.

"Hey, I told you that wasn't my fault." Zuko protested.

"Yea, sure it wasn't. I guess I saw another Firebender with a scar on his eye who can't aim straight." Sokka said.

"I told you, The light hit my Eye!" he protested.

Aang looked at them confused, "What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, well after we escaped the Boiling Rock, we went back to the Fire Nation and got an Air Ship and picked up all our friends and allies to help rescue you. Unfortunately Azula was still there and Zuko missed her by just an inch when she shot a lightning blast at the engine. We had to evacuate on Appa right away, and the Air Ship landed in the Boiling Lake." Katara explained.

Aang snickered, "You missed her by an inch? I thought you were always determined to take out Azula." Aang teased.

"I'd like to see you shoot her from that far away!" Zuko challenged.

Aang looked down the side of Appa's saddle and looked at a small tree, "I bet I can hit that tree." Aang challenged

Zuko scoffed, "Yea right. I'd like to see you try."

"Okay." Aang said, he turned and pointed his fist towards the tree and launched a fire jab at it. Katara and Zuko watched as it flew through the air, and struck the tree. Then Aang shot an air blast to take out the fire.

Zuko's mouth hung open, and Katara just looked at him and smiled. Katara laughed as she saw the look on Zuko's face.

"Beat that." Aang said, crossing his arms as he turned back around.

Zuko growled and leaned over the side of Appa's saddle and aimed at a small tree below them. He shot a fire jab towards it and Aang watched it fly through the air, missing the tree by a few feet.

Aang turned his eyes to look at Zuko, "Not one word airbender." Zuko said defeated, and turned back around. Aang scooted back to where Katara was sitting.

"Alright guys, why don't you stop setting trees and grass on fire." Toph said, putting her hands behind her head and crossing her legs.

Aang's stomach began to growl, "Hey, do we have any food? I'm starving." he said, putting his hand over his chest.

"Oh, I think I still have some fruit." Katara said, looking in her bag. She grabbed an apple and gave it to Aang, he thanked her and began eating it.

"Sokka, when are we going to land?" Toph complained.

"I'm still trying to find that lake, last time we walked there remember." He said, steering the bison to fly down.

* * *

><p>They landed in a small canyon with a lake in it. The same one they went to once they got out of the Desert. They landed and began unpacking. Aang used his airbending to put up his tent, just like he used to do. Sokka grabbed the leftover wood they had from the last campsite and put it in a pile. After putting his sleeping bag in his tent, Aang took off his shirt and pants and jumped into the water.<p>

"COLD!" he shouted, jumping into the air. Katara laughed and took off her tunic and pants, following Aang into the lake. She waterbended herself up to a cliff above the water.

She backed away and ran forward, jumping into the air, "WATERBENDING BOMB! YEA!" She shouted as she did a canonball and used waterbending to make it stronger. The water splashed onto Zuko.

"I don't know about you two, but I don't prefer getting wet" he said, trying to heat up his body to turn the water into steam.

Katara walked back to shore and was ringing out her hair, "Sorry." she said as she bended the water off of him. Suddenly, water splashed into her back. She turned around to see Aang laughing in the water. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play?" she said playfully. She then made an ice cube around his body, with the exception of his head.

Aang then melted the ice into water, "Nice try waterbender!" he teased. Katara ran towards him and tackled him into the water, and used water bending to make him float away. She laughed as he tried to regain his balance In the water.

"Alright, You wanna spar a little?" Aang asked, taking a waterbending stance.

"I don't know, fighting my boyfriend doesn't seem right." she said playfully.

Aang raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was your fiance?" he asked.

She smiled and launched a water wave towards him, "Think Fast!" she told him. He brought up an ice wall to block the water.

They continued sparing for about an hour, until they were too tired to continue. Sokka was trying to light the fireplace with his spark rocks, but was having no luck.

"Here Sokka, let me do it." Aang said, shooting a small flame out of his fingertips towards the fire, lighting it.

"Thanks." he said, putting more grass in the fire.

"No problem. So what's for dinner?" he asked, making a small earth bench as he sat down. Katara scooted closer to him, and he put his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss, the first one they had since before Aang was captured.

"Well, we were able to get a lot of ingredients from town." Sokka began, as Toph began making earth-benches for everyone to sit on, "Hey Katara, you still got those ocean kumquats?" Sokka asked.

"Yea, but they're getting pretty old." she answered. She took out the ocean kumquats from their food bag.

"Alright, are there any more vegetables?" Sokka asked, putting the ocean kumquats in a small black barrel that was over the fire.

"Yea, give me a second" she said, looking through her bag.

"What else you need Sokka?" Aang asked.

"Well, if you could bend some water into this barrel." Sokka said, then Aang began bending the water in the lake and bended it into the barrel.

"Thanks Aang."

"No problem, I'll be right back." Aang said, walking to the other side of the lake.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, walking beside him.

"Nowhere, just to shave my head. You know I like having a shaved head." he said, smiling as Katara laughed.

"Yea, I missed that smooth bald head of yours." she said. Aang put his arm around her waist as she put her arm behind his his back.

Aang gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I missed doing that."

Katara giggled and gave him a kiss. Aang walked over to a wall and pounded his fist against it, making a small stone appear out of the wall. He picked it up and earthbended it into a sharp blade. He began shaving his head, first the left side, then the right side. Then he shaved right down the middle where his arrow was.

* * *

><p>Aang laughed, "You know, when I was in the Fire Nation, I thought that these arrows I had all over my body were because I joined some kind of gang when I was 12." he said looking down at the ground, "I was so stupid."<p>

"That's not true Aang. Remember how you said you blew up in class like four times?" she asked him.

He nodded, then she continued, "Well, that was you having vague memories, you were trying to remember, but that guy, whatever his name was, kept you under your trance." she explained.

"Thanks Katara. I just wish that it never happened. I let out all my rage on Azula, and in the end I had myself captured." he said, disappointed.

"But you did it to save me. You put me ahead of the world, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do." she said, then pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Katara." he said. They broke away and began heading back towards camp.

For dinner they had Stewed Sea Prunes, with vegetables. To Honor Aang's return to their group.

"Thanks guys. But I don't deserve this." he said.

"Sure you do twinkle-toes. We didn't spend four years in the Fire Nation looking for you just cause you're the Avatar." Toph said, sipping her tea that Zuko had just made.

"Yea, you're our friend Aang. And, I can't believe I'm bout to say this, your my brother-in-law-to-be." Sokka said, groaning sarcastically.

Aang looked over to Zuko, expecting him to say something too. Zuko was looking down at the ground, unaware of what was going on.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Aang asked.

"What? Yea, I'm fine." he said, sipping his tea.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked him.

"No, I was just thinking about Mai." he confessed.

"Yea, where is she, and Suki for that matter?" Aang asked, just now wondering where they were.

Zuko spoke up first, "When Azula attacked the Royal Palace, she sniped Mai's arm with a small fire blast. She can't fight anymore cause of it." Zuko explained.

'And Suki is at Kyoshi Island. Oyaji had a heart attack a heart attack before we left to free you. And Suki stayed behind, she was too sad to travel. I wanted to stay with her, but she convinced me to go along with the others." he said, wiping his eye from a small tear.

Aang looked over to Toph, "What about you Toph? Where's The Duke?" he asked.

She sighed, "He's at my parents' place. I told him to stay behind. Cause I didn't want him to get hurt." she explained.

"So, the only couple that's with us is me and Katara?" Aang asked, feeling sad for the others.

"Yea, but don't worry Aang. Once we get to Ba Sing Se, we'll figure Everything else out." Katara said, trying to make him feel better.

"Yea, I guess you're right." he said. He yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed guys, see ya in the morning." he said, waving at the others as he headed towards his tent. He entered his tent to find both his and Katara's sleeping bag in there.

"What, you thought that just cause we've been apart for four years means we're not going to sleep together?" Katara said quizzically.

"No, it's just...It's been a while." he said, blushing.

Katara blushed, "Its okay Aang. I understand." she said, as she entered the tent and began to strip down to her undergarments. Aang did the same and lied down into his sleeping bag, scooting it closer to Katara, wrapping his arms around her waist and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aang gave her a kiss on the head, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she replied, and kissed him.

**The Gang was Heading Towards Ba Sing Se,**

**To Reunite with Uncle Iroh at his Tea Shop.**

**But one thing bothered Aang the Most,**

"_**How will we stop Azula this time?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please review on every chapter is you love this story. And please tell your friends about it too.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Ba Sing Se's Plan

**Ba Sing Se's Plan**

_**A Two Days Later...**_

* * *

><p>Sokka was guiding Appa towards the outer-wall of Ba Sing Se. They had flown for twelve hours straight, and were nearing Ba Sing Se.<p>

"Alright you two, time to whiff up that cloud cover." Sokka said, referring to Aang and Katara. They began bending parts of the clouds and covering Appa, making him look like a normal cloud. They passed by the outer-wall a few minutes later. It only took a few minutes to pass the inner-wall and lower ring. Aang and Katara were nearing exhaustion as they began flying over middle ring.

"Sokka, can we stop now? If I have to keep doing this for two more minutes I'm gonna pass out." Aang said, exhausted, trying to catch his breath as he continued bending the clouds.

"No, we have to get to the Upper Ring first. Just try your best Team Avatar." Sokka said, sounding joyful.

Zuko looked over to Sokka surprised, "Since when are you this happy?"

"What? No reason, it's just that we are usually attacked by now or something."

"Or do you think that Suki is waiting for you?" Toph teased.

Sokka blushed before he turned back around, "Well, she did say she would go back to Ba Sing Se when she was ready, and it's been four years." he explained.

"Sure Snoozles." the earthbender replied.

"Would you guys be quiet? We are trying to concentrate before we pass out!" Katara shouted, her bending slowing down.

They entered the Middle Ring, "Alright, you guys can rest now." Sokka said, guiding the bison towards Iroh's Tea Shop.

Aang stopped bending the clouds and shot an air blast around the bison, making the clouds disappear. Aang and Katara fell to the ground, sweating from exhaustion, trying to catch their breath.

"Good work guys." Sokka said.

"Shut up, Sokka." Aang said, finally catching his breath thanks to his airbending.

"Kudos." Katara said, waterbending the sweat off of her. Sokka payed no attention, knowing they were just tired and exhausted. They made it to The Jasmine Dragon a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>They landed Appa on the Balcony of the tea shop. Zuko began to grab his belongings when Aang grabbed his hand and shook his head.<p>

"I am not going up and down to unload this stuff, lets just make this quick." Aang said. Then he used his airbending to unload the stuff off of Appa's saddle.

"Welcome!" Iroh said, walking towards the Balcony to greet his friends. Mai walked beside him, and Zuko walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you, so much." She said, smiling from the feeling of his arms again, after four years.

"I missed you too." he said, bringing her head up to kiss her passionately.

Aang walked over to Iroh, shaking his hand. "How you been Iroh?" he asked.

"Good, how about you? I mean, other than being captured and missing four years." the old man asked, chuckling.

"Eh, I've been better." he said, looking over to Katara, who was walking towards him.

"So Iroh, you told us that The Earth King has a plan, do you know what it is?" Katara asked, putting her arm behind Aang's back, holding him closer to her.

He shook his head, "No, but he did tell me that once you guys arrived, to meet him at the Royal Palace." he said, giving them all cups of Jasmine tea.

"Alright, it's not too far from here, I guess me and Katara will walk there." Aang said, sipping his tea.

"Oh Aang, I forgot to give you something." Katara said, running over towards Appa. She climbed into Appa's saddle and looked in her bag. She pulled out an orange and blue staff, and climbed down and walked towards Aang.

"Here, the mechanist made this as a birthday present for you, three years ago. For your 17th birthday." she said, handing him the new staff. He opened the staff, its forward wings were orange, and the lower wings were blue. The left wing had a White Air Nomad Signal on it, and the right wing had a Blue Water Tribe symbol. Aang's eyes widened in amazement, as he looked at Katara.

"This new glider, it's...it's like a mix between the Air Nomads and Water Tribe! Just like you and me." he said, pulling her into a hug, and kissed her passionately.

They broke away after a few seconds, "I hope you like it, I sent the idea to the mechanist." Katara said, smiling from his excitement.

"Like it? I love it, it's one of the best presents ever." he said, pulling her into another hug.

"Wanna go for a little ride?" Aang asked, holding the glider over his head.

Katara blushed, "I would love to." She put her arms around his chest and held on tight.

"We'll meet you at the Palace okay, Sokka." Aang said. Sokka nodded and waved goodbye.

"Ready?" Katara nodded and Aang launched into the sky. Katara held on tighter, as she normally did. Her grip loosened as they began flying in the Air. Her hair blew in the wind, making her look like an angel to Aang. He looked at her and smiled, they blew around the Upper Ring for a few minutes, before heading towards the Royal Palace. Katara pulled herself closer to Aang, who leaned his head back to kiss her. After a few seconds they broke away, to see Appa landing at the entrance of the Palace.

Aang sighed dramatically, "I guess we're here." he said, disappointed he couldn't spend more time with her. They landed shortly, and walked into the Royal Palace, as all the guards bowed as they entered the Palace. They made it to the Earth King's chamber a few moments later. The guards bowed before using earthbending to open the doors. They walked in to see the Earth King sipping some tea.

"Welcome Avatar. I am so glad you are finally Here." said Earth King Kuei.

Aang and the others bowed, "Your Highness, General Iroh told me you had a plan to defeat the Fire Nation." Aang said, walking towards to Earth King.

"Yes, well I didn't make the plan. The Council of Five organized the Plan, but we had to wait for you to help." the King explained. General How walked up to Aang, and asked him to follow.

Aang and Katara followed him to the War Room, where the Council of Five plan all their actions.

"We have been planning this attack for over six months." the general said, sitting on the Other Side of the Map of The World. "In exactly two weeks, we will invade the Fire Nation, using all our armies and Navy teams to infiltrate the Fire Nation, using Tanks, and submarines. First, our ships will take us to the Great Gates of Azulon. That is where we will evacuate to the Submarines to prevent the Fire Nation from knowing we are there. Then, we will resurface until we get towards the Royal Palace. Once we get near the Palace, we will submerge until we land at the beaches. We will fight our way towards the Royal Palace, and that is where your Team will infiltrate the Palace, and defeat Fire Lord Azula." the general explained.

Aang looked as if this was just a rerun of their first Invasion, "What about an Eclipse? You are going to attack during an Eclipse Correct?" Aang asked.

The general shook his head, "No, we will be using all our armies to invade, so the Eclipse won't be needed."

Aang nodded, and looked at Katara, "You think this will work?" Aang asked

Katara shrugged, "It's our last chance Aang, and this time we won't have to worry about Azula knowing about the attack."

"Yes, no one but the Council of Five has been told of the Attack." The Earth King said, feeling stupid about telling Azula of the eclipse when she was dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior.

Aang nodded, "Alright, I say we do it. Our last Face off Against Azula, the Last Time we will have to worry about the Fire Nation." Aang said.

Sokka and the others were in the War Room as well, "Yea, we can do this Team Avatar. It's time to put Azula In her Place, once and for all." Sokka said, throwing his fist into the air.

**The Gang Was Now Going To Stop Azula, Once and For all**

**Azula would be put in her place, But Aang Didn't want**

**Kill her, So he kept thinking of ways to stop her,**

"_**Energy Bending, it's the Only way!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter, next chapter is going to reveal a new specialty for one of the members of Team Avatar, but I won't tell who, you just have to find out yourself. Please continue reviewing.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: The Invasion Part 1

**The Invasion Part 1: The Royal Palace**

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

* * *

><p>There were about 70 Water Tribe ships sailing through the waters. The Gang and the Water Tribe Army and Armies of the Earth Kingdom were nearing the Great Gates Of Azulon. The Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom were using ships powered by wind, to help them go faster. Aang was helping the ships with their wind power, while Katara was helping by using waterbending to help them go faster. General How came up onto the decks of the Ship as they neared the Great Gates of Azulon.<p>

"Everyone, Get to the Submarines!" he shouted. Everyone began making their way below the decks into the submarines, hoping to launch before the Fire Nation saw their ships. Each submarine had four waterbenders to help it sink and float in the water. Pakku was in the same submarine as Katara, as they were bending the water around the ships. Aang was on Appa, with a water shield around the bison's head to help him swim underwater. They swam under the Gates, unnoticed by the Fire Nation. After a while they resurfaced.

Aang went over to the Submarine Katara was in, "Katara, I need to tell you something." he told her. He walked back to Appa's saddle. She followed him onto Appa's saddle.

"What's wrong Aang?" she asked him, seeing he was worried.

"Do you remember how I took Ozai's bending away?" he asked.

She nodded, "Well, I just want you to know, if anything happens to me, I want you to learn how to do it. I don't want you taking a life because of me." he explained.

"Aang, nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of that." she told him.

"I just want to be sure, I don't want you to kill someone to avenge me, especially Azula. No matter how evil and crazy she is, she doesn't deserve to die." he told her.

"But Aang, how do you know I can do it? You said that even you were almost destroyed by it."

He looked at her in the eye, with no expression on his face, "Katara, you can do it. Just listen, and try to understand." he said, having her sit down into a meditating position.

"Clear your mind of all thoughts, and concentrate." he told her. They both closed their eyes and meditated.

He held her hands, "_The True Mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light._" he said, then put his hands on her head and chest, and a small green light glowed.

Katara nodded, understanding what he meant. "I understand Aang." she said. "But, how will I know what to do?"

"You'll know, trust me." he smiled, then leaned in to kiss her. She cupped her hands on his cheeks as they deepened the kiss.

They broke away, "I love you." Aang told her.

"I love you too. I could never live without you, and I wouldn't live without you." she told him, before he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>They were nearing the Beaches of the Royal Palace. Aang, Katara, and the rest of the Team were waiting to dock, before they would make their way towards to Royal Palace as quickly as possible. The submarines so far hadn't been detected by the Guard Towers. They were now blasting through the walls of the beach.<p>

"Ready guys, this is our Moment." Zuko said.

"Everything that Happens today, will change the world." Iroh continued. Everyone nodded in agreement. There was a loud screeching noise, the doors of the submarines opened and the Earthbender's tanks charged forward, talking multiple fire blasts as they moved forward. Aang and the others shouted their battle cry as they ran forward. Aang used his firebending to help block most attacks, while using the other elements against the soldiers.

"Follow me, we gotta take out the guard towers first!" Aang ordered, he and Toph ran over to a wall, and used an earth elevator to take them up the cliff.

"Zuko, Iroh, you two take out that tower." he said, pointing at the tower behind them.

"Suki, Toph, and Sokka, you take out that one!" he ordered, pointing at the tower in front of them.

"Me and Aang will take the third one!" Katara said, with that they all nodded and headed towards their assigned locations.

Iroh and Zuko marched into the tower, launching Fire Jabs at the guards. Zuko shot a fire-missile at the turret, destroying it.

Suki and Sokka took out the guards, while Toph metalbended the turret to face inside the Tower.

Aang used his Firebending to block the guards attacks, then Katara came forward and froze them to the wall. Aang shot an air blast at the turret, blowing it off the side of the cliff.

They continued taking out the guard towers, while the troops below were taking out the Fire Nation tanks. Once they had taken out the guard towers, the gang went back down to where the rest of the battle was taking place. The tanks were trying to press forward against the Earth Kingdom tanks, but were actually falling back.

"The Fire Nation is falling Back!" shouted Bato.

Sokka watched as the Invasion was going according to plan, with the exception of an Eclipse happening, "Deja Vu." he said.

"Sokka, come on! Remember, we gotta get to the Palace before the others do!" Zuko said, as the rest of the gang was pressing forward, avoiding most of the Fire Nation Soldiers.

The gang began making their way to the Capital City, as more and more Firebenders appeared. They made their way up the trail, that led to the Capital City.

"Zuko, Iroh and me will take the front lines." Aang said, taking out the firebenders using firebending. Katara was behind Aang, taking water from the air to block the fire. Zuko and Aang were using advanced firebending techniques against the soldiers, while Iron was taking out the benders that were behind them. Toph was blocking the attacks from the Firebenders that were attacking them from a distance, and Suki and Sokka were in the middle. It took about a half hour before they reached the top of the volcano. They made their way down to where the Capital City began.

"We're almost there!" Zuko said. They only ran twenty feet until they encountered an entire team of Fire Nation Soldiers, spanning a number of atleast 100 soldiers.

"How are we gonna get through all these soldiers?" Sokka asked.

"Quickly," Aang stated, "we just have to get pass them." He said.

"But how?" Katara asked.

"Just take out as many as you can, as fast as you can." he told her. The soldiers began running forward, shouting their battle cry. The gang ran forward, as they began attacking the army.

* * *

><p>Azula was sitting on her throne, with blue flames surrounding her. She had already been told of the Invasion, and she had been advised to get to her Secret Bunker. She refused to do so, knowing exactly what was coming to her. Azula was ready, she knew that Aang had left the Fire Nation, it was all part of her plan. As long as the Agent installed the phrase into his head, it should still be there, even if he regained his memory.<p>

"Fire Lord Azula, we still advise that you get to the Secret Bunker. The avatar is on his way here." A Dai Li Agent told her.

"I know he is, let him into the palace." she told the Agent.

"But-" the agent began before Azula cut him off.

"I am the Fire Lord, and you will do as I say." she told him. "Also, tell Ryu to come." The agents bowed in respect before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, the captain of the Dai Li entered the room, "You sent for me my lord?" he said, kneeling down to the ground.

"Yes, I want to ask you about the Avatar's Programming. After we talked about erasing his mind, I told you to install an important phrase into his head. Do you remember what it was?" she asked. She knew the phrase, but had to be sure that the Agent installed the correct phrase.

"Yes my lord." The agent said.

"What is the Phrase?"

"Kill the waterbender." he said.

Azula cast a sinister smile, "Excellent, now it's just a matter of time until the Avatar gets here. His friends will think he's gone mad, and they will have no other choice but to attack him."

* * *

><p>Aang was fighting against a soldier when his head suddenly started pounding. It felt even worse than when he tried to remember, it felt as if there was a large boulder inside his skull. He grasped his head, sinking his nails into his skull. He leaned to the ground, grunting and groaning from the pain in his skull.<p>

A firebender was about to finish him off when Sokka ran up in front of him and took out the guard, "Aang, whats wrong?" he asked.

Aang just shook his head, "I don't know. I just..." he said before shouting in pain.

"Aang, you have to get up, we are almost there." Sokka said. Suddenly Aang's head stopped pounding, and he got up.

"I'm fine now. How close are we to the palace?" he asked.

"About thirty feet. Come on." he told him, and they continued running towards the palace. Aang used a wave of air to blow the guards to the sides, creating a path for them to follow.

"We're almost there!" Katara shouted. They made it to the doors of the palace, expecting to see more Firebenders. They looked around, but saw none.

"Zuko, where is the Throne Room?" Sokka asked.

"To the left, down the hall, third staircase on the left." he told them.

"Alright, we gotta be careful. I doubt Azula would get rid of all her guards." Katara said.

They ran down the hall and up the staircase, surprised to see no guards nearby. They made their way to the doors of the throne room.

"Are we ready?" Suki asked.

"Let's do this." Aang said. He used an Air blast to knock down the doors. They ran inside to see Azula sitting calmly on her throne.

"Hello Avatar. Glad you could come." she said, smiling sinisterly.

"Shut up Azula, you're going down! Once and For all. There is no more running, no more tricks, no more stalling!" Aang shouted.

They all took their stances, ready to attack. Azula stood up, and jumped off her throne, taking her stance as she landed.

**This Was The Moment, The Moment they longed for.**

**Azula was going down once and for all.**

**But what they didn't know was that**

**Azula had a trick up her sleeve**

"_**Kill The Waterbender!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know this story isn't as long as the last one, but hopefully you are still enjoying it. Please review and look for my next story in The Avatar Saga, coming soon<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: The Invasion Part 2

**The Invasion Part 2: Azula's Last Face Off**

_**Continued...**_

* * *

><p>"Hello Avatar. Glad you could come." she said, smiling sinisterly.<p>

"Shut up Azula, you're going down! Once and For all. There is no more running, no more tricks, no more stalling!" Aang shouted.

They all took their stances, ready to attack. Azula stood up, and jumped off her throne, taking her stance as she landed.

"I'm glad you came Avatar. Your last Invasion attempt failed miserably. This time we were totally caught off guard, I admire that your King wasn't so foolish this time." Azula said, an evil smile on her face.

"Shut up Azula." Zuko shouted.

"Well Zu-Zu, how is Mai doing? Is she still too injured to save you?" she said, pushing Zuko's buttons. Zuko growled, wanting to end her at that exact moment.

"And Uncle, how did you get out of Ba Sing Se? If you can't get in I don't see how you could get out." she said. Iroh remained calm on the outside, but inside he was bursting with rage.

Then Azula looked at Suki, as if she could see what she was thinking, "How's Oyaji?" she asked. Suki's eyes began to water, her sadness of Oyaji's heart attack filled her mind once more.

Then she looked at Sokka, "Maybe she'll leave you again, just as she did last time."

"SHUT UP AZULA, BEFORE WE KILL YOU!" Sokka shouted, trying not to show the sadness and fear in his voice.

Azula looked at Aang, "You still hate yourself for not protecting her don't you? When I shot her with lightning, you were nowhere to be found." she said, referring to Katara. Both Katara and Aang's eyes filled with anger. Azula knew that this was her moment to begin her plan. She cast an evil smile.

"Aang, Kill the Waterbender." she said. Suddenly Aang's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He looked to his left to see Katara, and he suddenly flung his staff at her, launching an air blast that knocked her to the ground.

"AANG, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sokka shouted, grabbing Aang's arm. Aang turned his head and looked at him, he had anger in his eyes, he grabbed Sokka's arm and tightened his grip, moving it off his arm. Sokka was grunting in pain from the airbender's strength, and flipped Sokka over him.

"Aang, what is wrong with you! You just hurt Sokka, YOU JUST HURT KATARA!" Zuko shouted. Aang looked over at him and launched several fire jabs at him, knocking him to the ground. Iroh blocked the young Avatar's fireballs, until Aang bended water from the Air and used it to launch Iroh into the air, then smashing the old man to the ground. Suki ran over to him, trying to use her chi-blocking techniques Ty Lee taught her. Aang caught on to what she was trying to do, he sensed the vibrations in the earth at just the right moment when he launched a boulder at her, throwing her atleast ten feet away from him.

"Stop this Aang! I don't want to hurt you!" Toph told him, listening to the vibrations for a moment to strike. Aang shot an air blast at Toph, who drilled into the ground and came back up, launching a boulder at Aang.

"Then that's your mistake!" Aang jumped in the Air, avoiding the boulder and shot a fire-missile at her, which she couldn't sense. She heard the fire and tried to make a shield in time, but before she was able to do so the fire shot right in front of her. Toph yelled as she fell to the ground. When she hit the ground, it cracked, and she laid unconscious.

Katara was finally getting up, trying to figure out what had happened. She watched as Aang took out Toph, and turned to see the others struggling to get up. Katara gasped and began to think she was dreaming. _Please tell me I'm dreaming! Aang would never hurt Toph, or any of his friends._ Katara looked to see Azula on her throne, smiling as she watched the others be defeated by their friend.

Katara got up and bended water from the air and began running towards Azula, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she shouted. She was about the attack Azula when Aang appeared in front of her.

"Aang, come on we have to stop her!" she said. Aang smiled sinisterly, Aang grabbed her collar, and bended air out of his hand, throwing her across the room. She yelled and grunted in pain as she hit the floor. Her eyes filled with tears as she got up. She didn't want to have to fight him, but from what he was doing, she felt she had no choice. She bended more water from the air and began running towards him. She wasn't trying to fight him, just to slow him down. She used a water whip to trip him, then froze his hands and feet to the floor. She walked over to him as he struggled. She thought of a way to make him get out of his trance, like Aang did to Jet. She walked over to him and leaned over him. She lowered her collar to reveal her betrothal necklace. He struggled not to look at her. She cupped her hands on his cheeks.

"Aang, look at this. Do you remember what this is?" she asked him, pointing at her betrothal necklace. He didn't look at her, struggling to break free. She leaned her head and kissed him. He stopped struggling, giving in to the kiss, and closed his eyes. Azula noticed what she was doing and launched a fire ball at her, knocking her off of Aang.

"KILL THE WATERBENDER!" Azula shouted. Aang's eyes widened again and he produced fire daggers in his fists, melting the ice. He jumped into the air and began launching fire jabs at Katara. She gasped and produced an ice wall. The fire burst a large hole in the ice, and Katara couldn't regain her balance as she tried to run away. She tripped and fell, then Aang launched a fire ball at her. Just as the fire was about to hit her, Zuko appeared in front of her and blocked the fire.

"GO NOW! IT'S YOUR ONLY HOPE, YOU CAN'T FIGHT HIM!" Zuko shouted, producing a fire wall to block all of Aang's attacks.

"You can't either. There's no way you can beat him without hurting him!" she stated, shouting.

Zuko looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "Exactly." he told her. Katara's couldn't believe what was happening, and she nodded in agreement.

"Toph, get her out of here, and protect her. You can't fight Aang, he's in the air too much." he stated.

Toph nodded, "Got it. Come on Katara." she said, grabbing Katara's hand and making a large earth dome around them, then covering it with the metal from the floor. "We should be safe in here." the blind girl said.

Katara was crying, "Why is he doing this? I thought we got him out of his trance a few weeks ago."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe when they were wiping his mind they did the same thing they did to Jet." Toph suggested referring to the phrase they used on Jet to make him attack Aang.

Katara began to stop crying, "You think so?"

"Yea, it's the most logical explanation." Toph said.

Sokka and Suki were trying to get close to Aang, while Iroh and Zuko tried to slow him down. Aang was using fierce firebending techniques, ones similar to Azula's.

"Kill them Avatar, and then you will have your prize." Azula said, smiling and watching as if it was one of the best plays she's ever seen.

"Yes, my lord. With pleasure." Aang said with a smile on his face. He then jumped into the air, launching air punches at them. Zuko was unable to dodge the attacks, nor was he able to avoid them.

"How are we supposed to stop this kid? He usually isn't this violent, and we can't hurt him." Zuko said as Uncle helped him up.

"Zuko, sometimes things we don't want to do, must be done. Sometimes there is no other way." Iroh told him. Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had swore to himself that he would never attack Aang again the same way he did in Ba Sing Se.

"I...I understand Uncle." Zuko said, admitting defeat. He had to use all his energy against Aang, to atleast knock him out. Aang made his way to the large dome, and began launching boulders at it.

"Aang, if you want to get to her, you gotta go through me first!" Zuko said, trying to get the airbender's attention. Aang turned around to look at him , his eyes filled with more anger.

"So be it." he said. Then he covered himself in a rock armor and began charging towards Zuko. Zuko made a flame in his palm and began making it larger as he threw his hand forward, producing flames continuously. Aang used his arms to cover his eyes from the flames. Zuko used all the fire he had produced and turned it into a large fire-missile. One Aang was close enough, he launched the fire towards him. Aang's armor busted open as he fell through the air, smashing into the wall. He grunted and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Aang!" Zuko shouted as he ran towards him. Once he got to him he knelt down on the ground, "Aang, wake up." he told the boy, and Iroh walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Uncle, I...I didn't mean to hurt him this bad." he said

Iroh nodded, "It's okay Zuko. It had to be done, he's not dead, and he's not in a coma. That's what matters." Iroh told the younger firebender.

Zuko nodded and Aang began to groan in pain. Zuko looked at the boy and then Aang's eyes shot open, "You fool." he said, then twisted around, launching a wave of fire at them. They were thrown to the ground, taking the attack by surprise. Aang got up and began walking away from them, towards the dome

Aang was making his way towards the large dome. He tried using earthbending to break the metal, but had no success. He brought four rocks from the floor, and rapidly shot tiny sharp pebbles at the metal, like he did to Ozai when he was in the Avatar State. When he was distracted, Suki knew this was her chance. She began running towards Aang, when she was behind him she looked for a weak point on him, that would block all his chi-paths. She began rapidly jabbing him in the back. His chest pressed forward as Suki jabbed him in the back. Aang turned around as Suki stopped. He looked her in the eyes before he fell to the ground, struggling to move.

"Good job Suki." Sokka said as he walked to her side.

Aang laid on the floor helpless, "How long until he will be able to move again?" Zuko asked.

Suki shrugged, "I don't know, a few minutes I suspect." she said.

"Toph, Katara, you guys can come out now." Iroh told them. With that, Toph bent the metal away to make an opening for them to crawl out.

Azula became angry, as the blue flames began to rise, "I'm still here Zu-Zu." she said, jumping off her thrown, kicking waves of Fire Towards them.

"Katara, help Aang get out of his trance, we'll cover you." Sokka said, before running towards Azula.

"Katara, get him into the dome." Toph said.

She nodded, and grabbed Aang's arms and began carrying him into the dome.

"Let go of me you killer!" Aang shouted as Katara pulled him. She looked at him in confusion. _Killer? Why is he calling me a killer? What did they tell him to make him think I'm a killer?_

Once they got him into the dome, Toph earthbended cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Katara took some water from the air and covered his hands in it. Then she put her hands over his ears, hoping to it would help him out of his trance. He began shaking his head, trying to resist her.

"Aang, why do you think I'm a killer?" she asked him.

He looked into her eyes, "You killed Katara." he said. The words struck her in the heart, as if he saw her as someone else. She began to think that Aang's mind was poisoned by the phrase that Azula would yell into his head

"Aang, who am I?" she asked him.

"You're Azula, princess of the Fire Nation. You killed Katara, and you tried to Kill me." he told her

"Aang, if I'm Azula, then what is this?" she asked, lowering her collar to reveal her betrothal necklace. He moved his head left and right, to avoid looking at it.

"Toph, can you make his head stop moving?" she asked. The blind girl nodded and produced an earth band that wrapped around Aang's forehead, making him unable to move his head. He had no choice but to stare at the necklace. He stared at the necklace for several moments, before he gasped. His eyes widened, and his pupils enlarged back to their normal size. He groaned and closed his eyes.

Katara nodded her head and Toph released the cuffs on his forehead, ankles and wrists. "Aang. Aang, can you hear me? Wake up Aang." Katara said, shaking his head.

He moaned in pain, opening his eyes slightly and producing a small smile on his face, then he closed his eyes and the smile faded away. Katara's eyes filled with tears of joy and sadness as she grasped Aang in her arms. She didn't let go him for several minutes. She let go of him and carefully laid him back on the ground.

"Toph, open the dome. It's time to stop Azula once and For all. Keep an eye on him, let me know if he wakes up."

Toph nodded in agreement before she bended the metal, allowing Katara to exit. Zuko and Iroh were doing their best to stop Azula.

"AZULA!" Katara shouted. Azula turned and her eyes stayed focused on Katara. "One more battle. Just you and me. No help, no interferences." Katara challenged

The Fire Lord nodded, "Alright peasant. Just you and me. A fight to the death."

"You're on Azula." Katara said in a challenging tone.

They made their way to the center of the room. Azula produced blue fire whips out of her hands. Katara bended the water from the air to make water whips. They stood a distance away from eachother. Ready for either one to strike.

"Katara, are you sure about this?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to stop her, it's my destiny to do so. I've known it all along, I just didn't realize it, I thought it was my destiny intertwining with Aang's, but really this was my destiny all along. And I'm ready to fulfill it." She told her older brother. Sokka nodded in agreement and walked away towards Suki

"What about Aang?" Zuko asked.

"I'm doing this for everyone," she said, then looked at him, "even you Zuko." she said.

Outside, the Full Moon was shining brightly in the sky. Azula was ready, Katara was ready, for the last Face Off Between these two Women. One did it for Love, the other did it for Power.

Azula flung her whips towards Katara. Katara immediately used her water whips to block the fire, and produced a wave of water and launched it towards Azula. Azula produces a ball of fire around her, turning the water into steam. Then she used all the fire and turned it into a ball, then launched it at the waterbender. Katara produced a wall of ice in front of her, blocking the fire.

Aang was still lying on the floor inside the dome, with Toph next to him. "Come on Twinkletoes, wake up. You're okay, Katara needs your help." Toph whispered to the unconscious boy. Aang still didn't move, nor did he speak. The inside of him struggled to wake up, but another part of him told him not to. Inside he knew he shouldn't get up. Something inside him told him that something important was going on, and that he shouldn't get involved in it.

"She can do it." Aang whispered under his breath. Toph heard him, and tried to see if he was conscious, but he still was not.

Katara began using her water whips to prevent Azula from launching fire out of her fingertips. Katara used her whips to grab the Fire Lord's arms, then lifted her in the air. Azula grunted and threw her left leg up, throwing a streak of fire towards Katara. Katara let go of her grip on the woman to avoid the fire. Azula ran over to her throne and bended the blue fire and shot it towards the waterbender. Katara quickly bended the leftover water on the floor and made a small ice wall. The ice busted, and Katara quickly moved far to the left to avoid the fire. Katara began surfing around Azula, launching ice daggers as she shifted around the Fire Lord. Azula tried to stop her, but she was moving too fast for her. Azula turned and threw a streak of fire a few feet away from Katara. Katara was still surfing the ice and the fire struck her right as she turned.

Katara tripped off the ice and it turned back into water. She fell and slid across the floor.

"Now you peasant. It's time for you to die." Azula said. Azula threw her fists in the air. Fire formed around her fists as she threw her fists down. Katara reacted on instincts and quickly bended the water behind her and flung it towards Azula, knocking the firebender across the room. Katara quickly got up and turned the remaining water on the floor into ice, then turned them into shards and launched them above Azula's head. The shards trapped Azula so she couldn't move.

Katara walked over to Azula, who was struggling to break free of the ice.

"Azula, you're rein of terror is finally over. You will never be able to hurt or threaten anyone ever again." she told her.

"And how are you going to be able to stop me from doing so, peasant?"

Katara made the ice shards lower into the ground, making Azula kneel down on the ground. Then Azula put her hands on Azula's head and chest. Then looked up into the air. Katara's body became covered in a purple light, which shined into the sky. Azula's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk. Azula's body became covered in bloody red color, which also shined into the sky.

Aang eyes suddenly opened, and he sat up.

"Twinkletoes you're awake!" Toph exclaimed.

"Yes, Toph open the dome please." he said. Toph nodded and bended the metal away.

Aang watched as Katara energy bended Azula. He smiled. _She can do it. I know she can._

Katara's energy began covering Azula's. Azula's energy struggled to resist, causing their energies to press against eachother. Katara brought her head down to look at Azula, then Katara's energy covered Azula's body. A bright purple light shined in the sky, and a purple beam shot into the sky. Then the colors disappeared and Katara turned the ice back into water.

Azula attempted to shoot fire out of her fingertips, but failed pathetically. "Wha-What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I did the same thing Aang did to your father. I took away your firebending.

"Katara!" a voice shouted. Katara spun around to see Aang. She smiled and ran towards him. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. Sokka and Suki hugged also and then kissed passionately as well. Zuko and Iroh hugged, relieved that Azula was finally defeated.

Aang broke away, "Katara, I knew you could do it. And you did it by yourself."

"Not all by myself, I had help along the way. You did more than come into my life, you showed me my true destiny."

They hugged again. Their worst enemy was now defeated, and the World would no longer have to worry about Fire Nation attacks, and peace would take over.

**Azula was defeated, And Katara fulfilled **

**her destiny. Now Aang wasn't the only **

**only Protector of the world, and he **

**Never would be, thanks to her.**

"_**Azula can never harm again."**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and send me your comments. There are more stories to come in the Avatar Saga, so if anyone has any requests for what they want to happen in the third story, please let me know.<strong>


	12. Epilogue: Peace Within The World

**Epilogue: Peace Within The World**

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

Azula was finally defeated, and Zuko was about to retake his place on the throne. Aang and Katara's relationship went to a whole new level when they knew they were more alike than different. They had abilities that no other bender could normally do, they could both energy bend. Neither of them knew of this power, nor did the rest of the world, yet somewhere inside them, they knew this was all part of their destiny.

Zuko was in his room was getting ready for his coronation, with Mai helping his put on him robe. This time, there was no one to overthrow him. Aang was waiting outside with Katara, looking at the beautiful sunset that was happening. Sokka and Suki were on the couch. Suki had her head lay on Sokka's shoulder, as they both read a scroll. Iroh was pouring some tea into eight cups. Toph was laying on the table, her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. Aang and Katara walked into the house.

"So Twinkle-toes, what are you and sweetness gonna do once you get home?" Toph asked as Aang and Katara walked in.

Aang looked over to Katara, "We are probably gonna get ready for our wedding. It got delayed four years ya know."

"Yea, and it was torture to me. I'm just glad we found you, before..." Katara began.

Aang looked at her questionably, "Before what?" he said said, crossing his arms.

"Ohhh, nothing." she said innocently.

"Katara, what were you gonna say?" he said seriously.

"Fine. I was gonna say before you got a new girlfriend." she confessed, becoming deadpanned.

Aang snickered, "Katara, you really think I would get a new girlfriend? Didn't you hear what I told Haru when we were at the school?" he asked her.

"No, actually I don't think I did."

"Katara, I told Haru that I always knew I left someone behind, and that I could never love another girl as much as I do you." he said.

She smiled and kissed him, "Thanks Aang."

"What are you thanking me for? It's the truth." Aang said, and Katara couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, when is hothead, and gloomy girl gonna be done getting dressed?" Toph asked before sipping her tea.

Katara shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sure they'll be done soon."

Just then Zuko and Mai walked out of their room. "Come on guys. It's time." Zuko said.

They walked to the courtyard of the Palace, where most of the Fire Nation awaited for their new Fire Lord. Cheers filled the area, as people from the other nations shouted cheers of pleasure and joy.

Aang and Katara stood to the right of Zuko and Mai, with Sokka and Suki to their left. Iroh stood to the left of Aang and Toph stood to the right of Suki.

"Azula has been put behind bars, just as my father has. There is no more evil in the world, and there is peace within the World." Zuko began. "Now, the world will no longer have to worry about the Fire Nation starting another war. For I, Zuko, will make sure this Nation will help rebuild Ba Sing Se, from Azula's attacks. And with the Help of my Friends, we will maintain love, and peace in the world."

The Crowd cheered as Zuko made his speech. Zuko then knelt down to the ground, as the Fire Sage put the crown inside Zuko's hair. Zuko stood up, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Inside the crowd, stood a fourteen-year-old boy. He was a handsome young man, with thin short dark black hair. He wore an Earth Kingdom robe. It's main color was yellow and the sleeves were a light green. He didn't stand out much, nor did he want to. He had awaited this moment for most of his life, not to see the Zuko becoming Fire Lord, but to see Avatar Aang. There was a reason this kid had come to the celebration, and it was to meet Aang. He always knew it was his destiny to meet Aang.

Zuko began walking inside, along with the rest of the gang. The kid then walked out of the crowd, hoping to find a way to get to Aang. To his disappointment, the kid wasn't allowed to get near Aang, thanks to the guards. This kid was no normal kid, he could control an element, long forgotten, except by one person, Avatar Aang. Aang is the last person able to bend this element, and the kid had to learn more about his natural element. The Kid's name was Nianzu, and he was an Airbender, one of the last on Earth. Nianzu had known he was an airbender since he was six, when he shot a blast of air out of his hand. His parents had never known how he was born an airbender, and they had no idea how to live with him, so they sent him to find Aang, although Nianzu always knew they were really kicking him out of their lives. Who would want an airbender as a son when you have no idea how it even happened? Nianzu wanted to learn about his ancestors, about his natural element, about his Nation, and about Aang. Nianzu was at most times a peaceful man, but he always had a temper.

Nianzu walked up to a guard, "Excuse me, do you know where Avatar Aang is staying? I would like to speak with him."

"Sorry kid. Avatar Aang is not allowing visitors at the moment, nor is Fire Lord Zuko." The guard told him.

"But, I'm an airbender and I need to speak to him." he told the guard.

Both guards laughed, "Kid, Avatar Aang is the last airbender in the world. You are gonna have to show some proof that you're an airbender, and we might think of letting you see him." one of them said.

Nianzu smiled, "Fine." then he shot a streak of air at the guards, knocking them away. "Now let me see Aang!" he shouted.

The guards got up and walked over to him, "We are coming with you if we are gonna let you see Avatar Aang." the guard on the left told him.

Nianzu sighed, "Fine, but I better get to talk to him." he said.

"Don't worry, You can see him, if he wants to talk to you." the guard said as they walked towards the large house. The guard on the right knocked on the door. Nianzu stayed behind the two guards.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"It's Ryu, we have someone who wants to talk to Avatar Aang." the guard said.

Katara came and opened the door, "So, who wants to talk to Aang?" she asked.

The guard on the left motioned Nianzu to come forward, "I do, Ma'am." Nianzu said.

"One moment." she said before closing the door. She walked over to Aang who was was putting their stuff on Appa's saddle. "Aang, there is someone who wants to talk to you."

Aang sighed, "Who is it?" he asked.

Katara shrugged, "Some kid. Maybe fourteen or thirteen years old from the looks of him."

Aang sighed, "It's probably some fan. Tell him unless there's a problem, I can't speak to them now. Cause we're about to go back home ya know."

"I know. Okay, I'll tell him." Katara said, then she walked back to the door and opened it, only to find there was no one there.

"Hmph, guess it wasn't important." she guessed, then closed the door and walked over to Aang and helped him pack up.

The guards were informed there was a problem in the courtyard, so they had to leave immediately, and Nianzu was forced to go with them.

**Nianzu was an Airbender, and He needed to**

**Learn from Aang, So he decided to follow**

**Them to the Southern Water Tribe,**

**So he could learn his element.**

"_**Nianzu's An Airbender."**_

_****_**Alright, hope you liked this story. The Next Story in the saga will continue The Plot, and we'll learn more about Nianzu later. I hope you all are enjoying the Saga so far. The Next Story will be called, "The Avatar Saga: Long Lost Bender"**


End file.
